


The Eldeven Days (2020 Ver.)

by elchrists



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: 來自兆洲封郚的轉學生鳽垂垂，轉學進入塞萬唯爾首都艾札拉的貴族學校，迎接他的開學第一天。*2020年10月重新修訂版本。
Kudos: 1





	1. 001 - 開學新生活

停駐在校門對面的馬路口，垂垂立了有好一陣子。

名為艾爾帝凡的高中校門，正好位於一條名為克萊蒙街的馬路的終點。垂垂早上從家附近的公車站搭公車，沿著奧什蒙索大道直行，直至與克萊蒙街交會的路口，下車後，馬路對面就是這所貴族中學。

這是一所興建於塞萬唯爾財力雄厚時期的貴族學校，校舍採用了新古典時期建築特色，建材含有大量來自南方的花崗岩，打磨出符合時代審美的平直花紋。校門前方鑲嵌著一塊基石，紀錄其建設年份以及建築師大名，旁邊還另有一座石雕的騎士騎馬像，威風凜凜地停駐於此，如同守護學生的英勇戰士。

學校的名字，「Eldeven College」，只有一段不明顯的金雕字體，鑲嵌在挑高的校門上方，如果不注意很容易就會忽略。校門兩側是綿延的石砌圍牆，保存十分良好，因為修建得足夠高聳，讓牆內的校區帶了幾分神秘氣質，令人想要一窺究竟。

拉了拉身上棗紅色的挺版制服外套，垂垂覺得有一點點的不自在。聽說在塞萬唯爾，只有明星高中才穿制服，不像他的家鄉，每所學校都有專屬的服飾規定需要遵守。這也導致垂垂上學的一路上，總感覺路人都會多看他幾眼，而這讓不太擅長成為人群注目中心的他感覺非常的彆扭。

今天是第一天上學，垂垂揹著一只黑色的皮革書包，在心裡默默點數自己有沒有少帶什麼東西，眼睛盯著馬路對面的紅綠燈。

車子來往穿梭，學區早晨的街道很是熱鬧。學校開學首日要求九點鐘以前到校，垂垂等待號誌燈轉綠的空檔，週遭陸續聚集了跟他穿著一樣制服的學生，想必都是未來的同學。那些人走到T字路口前等待燈號，視線都好奇地在垂垂身上打轉。

嗯，好啦，他知道黑髮黑眼、輪廓又淺的兆洲人在塞萬唯爾很少見，可是這些人幹麻都用一副看到稀有動物的表情盯著自己啊。所以說，第一天來學校上課真的是很有壓力，當初他假裝很勇敢地答應老姐隻身一人飛到塞萬唯爾，果然是錯誤的決定是吧。

早知道他就在語言學校多待半個學期……

因為本來就有學過塞萬唯爾語，還在封郚的時候就是能夠流暢地和人溝通的程度，垂垂才會認為到語言學校混個半學期，應該就可以轉入普通高中了。

直到現在他才發現自己心裡其實有點怕怕的，他並不是擔心無法和同學老師溝通，而是更根本上的、身為一名封郚人，從兆洲移民到嚴洲，來到一塊文化風俗完全不一樣的地方，他感覺到了和週遭環境格格不入的壓力。

希望這所學校沒有種族歧視之類的陋習啊……垂垂心裡發毛。

艾爾帝凡私校體系包含了幼兒園、小學、初中與高中四個校區，都位於艾札拉市北，儒爾丹區的範圍。這附近包含了一座相當有名的富人別墅山──錫安山，而艾爾帝凡高中，就座落在錫安山的山腳下，是一所對於學生素質要求很高的貴族私校。

當初在家中派來的長老，周穆爺爺的建議下，才剛來到塞萬唯爾的垂垂立即參加了中等聯合測驗，拿到了不錯的成績，再配合出示相關學力文件證明及介紹信函，他便成功收到艾爾帝凡高中的錄取通知。垂垂根據招生辦法先申請保留學籍，進入專供外國人就讀的語言學校唸了半年書，決定插班入學。

他其實還挺大膽的，一般外國人來到塞萬唯爾，進入語言學校都要適應一年，再降級轉入普通學校就讀。所以在時間上，都會比同屆同學還要大一到兩歲左右。

垂垂卻沒有這麼做，因為已經十六足歲了，垂垂申請從高中二年級開始就讀。

而且，因為他在語言學校待了半年，所以他是從二年級下學期插班轉入的。

今天是二零一六年的，三月一日。

開學第一天。

※

綠燈亮了，垂垂深吸一口氣，跨出他穿越馬路的第一步。

走過這道斑馬線就抵達了校門口，開學之前他已經在語言學校老師的陪同下拜訪過一次艾爾帝凡，他的班級是二年三班，應該不會有大問題。

過馬路的學生很多，艾爾帝凡高中的制服西裝是棗紅色的，搭配深灰色西裝長褲或百褶裙，每個人都揹著自己的書包，紅彤彤的一片壓過斑馬線。開學第一天，垂垂隱約聽到人群中起伏著互相打招呼的聲音，放了一場寒假，學生們很久沒有見到同學，感覺上各方面都隨著春天正甦醒著。

一個人也不認識的垂垂穿過艾爾帝凡高中的校門，眼睛瞟過門旁那座騎士雕像。寬敞的大門上刻印著一對百合、獅鷲組合的校徽，還有一句簡短有力的校訓：Literature, Science and Art。

穿過新古典風格的校門，是一段以米色及棕色相間的粗礪石子路鋪成的小廣場，連接外賓停車場及專供學生停靠的腳踏車棚。垂垂看到有不少學生選擇騎腳踏車來上學，他們會直接把腳踏車騎進校園，然後右拐轉進腳踏車棚停妥。有些人會耍帥的壓車一個轉彎，有些人則是朝氣十足的跳下車子。

越過廣場之後，是艾爾帝凡高中無處不見的草地，以及一條筆直的穿過草地的步行道路。這條道路的路面鋪設著同樣淺色的粗礪石子，兩側則如迎賓般佈置著一座座園藝灌木叢。沿著石子路，早晨的空氣清新，可以感覺鞋上沾染些許潮濕的水氣，一些顏色黯淡的蝴蝶飛了過來，越過垂垂之後便往後方飛離。

走過幾座庭園灌木叢，左前方不遠就是最靠近校門的校舍了。這棟樓名為伯爵方庭，是艾爾帝凡高中校區內唯一的一座方庭，也是學生班級教室的所在校舍。新古典主義的大理石挑高廊柱是方庭的第一個裝飾面，沿著雪白色向上延展的階梯，穿過同樣白色的大理石廊柱，建築本身則是以明度低的紫褐色打磨砂岩一塊一塊砌成，牆面花紋簡單克制，沒有任何華而不實的線條，平衡與平均的視覺設計，是一座很美麗的建築物。

右前方還能隱約見到另一座被櫻花樹圍繞著的，由米色粗糙的石料及棕色光滑石板建成的建築，是學校的音樂教樓，鶇館。越過還沒到盛放季節的櫻花樹林，含苞枝葉間則是另一棟藍色與米白色大理石建材的專科教學樓，鹿德樓。鹿德樓與鶇館環繞著艾爾帝凡寬闊的田徑足球場及跑道，而在運動場另外兩個環繞方向，則是艾爾帝凡近幾年才興建起來的現代化的鋼筋混凝土建設──灰燕子樓及畫廊。

灰燕子樓是艾爾帝凡的校務行政中心，舉凡校長辦公室和各處室辦公室皆設立於此，當初垂垂報名學校時曾經拜訪過一次。樓高四層的大樓，屋頂是淺灰色的大理石，並使用大量落地玻璃作為牆面，一眼就能見到各個辦公室的內部，當戶外陽光通透的時候，加倍顯得辦公室窗明几淨。灰燕子樓的屋頂呈漸次的傾斜狀，整體的設計就像一隻燕子停佇在草地上，因而得名。

另一棟「畫廊」雖然以此命名，卻與藝術沒有任何關係，而是高層樓的多功能體育館。這棟建築也是近年來新起的應用樓，同灰燕子樓一樣，運用了玻璃天幕與牆面，佐以龐貝紅的石板，天氣好的時候可以直接從戶外運動草地看進挑高的體育館，見到人們練球、擊劍、運動的體育教室。

垂垂收回視線，跟著週遭的學生們踏上伯爵方庭的漸層石階，越過挑高廊柱，進入到方庭的內部。艾爾帝凡高中一個年級有超過十五個班、三個年級總共超過四十五班的本科教室都安排在方庭之內，他這學期所屬的班級，二年三班，就在方庭的三樓，上樓梯左轉之後第五間教室。

在上樓之前，他注意到不遠處有一名髮色少見的學生走了過去──看起來帶著藍色光澤的深色頭髮，並不像是染的那種飽和顏色，而是在陽光下才能見到的光澤。以男生來說，對方的髮長偏長了些，大概超過領子，是一個稍微可以綁起來但又不至於難整理的長度。對方穿著艾爾帝凡高中的制服，卻在襯衫裡面搭配了自己的上衣，並且敞開了襯衫鈕釦，一顆也沒有扣上，非常的做自己。在早晨的陽光下，垂垂還注意到他的左眼下方有一顆淚痣，這讓他迎著陽光微微瞇起眼睛的動作顯得格外有味道。這位男同學似乎是一位個性活潑的人，抬頭看了看天上飛過去的一隻鴿子，就用著相當隨興輕佻的步伐越過庭園灌木叢，而後攬住了一位站在灌木叢旁邊似乎在等他的女同學，兩個人一邊嘻嘻笑笑的，一邊朝不遠處通向國王禮堂的噴泉池去了。

哇，不是已經到了上課時間嗎，那位同學為什麼不用進教室呢？

是想翹課吧？壞學生。

心裡寫下這般印象，垂垂頭也不回的上樓。

在貴族學校，也是有壞學生呢。

※

該怎麼說呢……二年三班的教室比想像中還要樸素，環境很乾淨，很有生活氣息，外套、書包、零食與個人物品到處都是，感覺得出來他的同學們在教室裡都很自在。

這邊的學校好像沒有安排固定的座位，所以垂垂進教室後找了個空位就先坐下了。

今天是下學期開學，同學之間早就互相認識，招呼和問候此起彼落，也因此讓人眼生的鳽垂垂一踏入教室，所有人的注意力就都看過來了，說有多顯眼就有多顯眼。

所有的人都在看他，每個人眼神都像在問：「這傢伙是誰啊，他走錯教室了嗎？」垂垂硬著頭皮坐下，放好書包，開始在想要不要把手機拿出來裝忙。而那些注意著他的同學們在經過一開始的驚訝後，似乎紛紛將視線焦點放到一名離他不是很遠的同學身上，就像是集體期待對方做些什麼。而這位同學也的確不負眾望，只見對方在見到他進教室後，就放下翹在左膝蓋上的右腿，拉開椅子站了起來，然後朝他走來。

這位同班同學一頭黑色短髮，瀏海的地方有著不太明顯的凌亂捲度，微微蓋住飽滿的額頭，雙眼居然是稀有的曜紫色──是垂垂第一次見到的顏色。對方走過來的肢體動作顯得肩寬腿長，看起來運動細胞發達、頭腦也不錯的樣子，就像是班級裡會成為男生意見領袖的那種角色，帶著點高中男生年輕氣盛的傲慢，但並不會讓人討厭。

「你好，你應該就是鳽垂垂吧。」

對方相當自然的道出他的名字，發音標準，沒等垂垂點頭回答，就拉開他旁邊的椅子坐下：「我叫柏藍‧提斯狄，這學期二年三班的班長。導師有跟我提過你今天是第一次來學校上課，聽說你的塞萬唯爾語非常流利，不用擔心語言問題，所以你聽得懂我在說什麼吧？」

「啊，懂、當然懂，當然懂。」沒想到對方居然是班長，垂垂趕快回答：「我就是鳽垂垂，請多指教。」

「請多指教，你今天第一天上課，會有很多地方需要協助，所以我就坐你旁邊。」

當然好啊！垂垂想，柏藍‧提斯狄剛才把書包一起拿過來了，也沒等他同意就已經放下書包。旁邊的同學們都在觀望著他們兩個，雖然還沒有誰也過來搭訕，但感覺柏藍起了一個好的開頭，教室裡的氣氛也就沒那麼尷尬了。陸陸續續又有幾位學生走進教室，其中一個人喊了一聲，柏藍回過頭去。

「柏藍，早安，你怎麼坐這邊？」

「啊，米勒斯膜。」

垂垂好奇的抬起頭，叫住柏藍‧提斯狄的是一位有著偏褐色的黑髮，藍色眼瞳的男同學。垂垂覺得有點意外，因為班長柏藍本身長得很帥，絕對是校草等級，而這位叫住柏藍的同學居然也是個帥哥。他有著一張精緻而溫文有禮的臉孔，長相比柏藍斯文，從打扮來說也比較低調，將艾爾帝凡高中的西裝制服穿得很標準，看起來是那種功課好、又擔任學校幹部的優秀好學生。

柏藍拉住米勒斯膜，拍拍自己旁邊的空座位示意對方坐下，一面替雙方介紹：「鳽垂垂，這位是米勒斯膜‧昂帕藍卡；米勒斯膜，他就是老師提過的鳽垂垂。」

「你就是今天開始加入我們的轉學生？」米勒斯膜先放下書包，才拉開椅子坐下：「你好，我這學期擔任風紀委員，同時也是學生會活動部執行長。請多指教。」

「米勒斯膜上學期是班長，如果你有什麼事情需要幫忙，一時之間找不到我，找他也是一樣的。」柏藍簡單的告訴垂垂，同時跟其他幾個走進教室的同學打著招呼。

「你好，我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂想了一下，問米勒斯膜：「你的姓名裡有一個昂，是貴族的意思嗎？」

像是訝異於鳽垂垂會這麼詢問，米勒斯膜愣了一下才點頭答是：「對，不過你這樣問還滿特別的。」

「呃，很奇怪嗎？」

「現在已經很少有人注意這個了，我猜你是第一次見到，所以才會這樣問吧。」

「啊。」垂垂不太懂：「對不起。」

「不用道歉，並不是什麼需要道歉的事情。我的名字比較長，如果是正式的文件，全名是米勒斯膜‧巴克瓦德‧昂‧帕藍卡，意思是『封地在帕藍卡的巴克瓦德的兒子米勒斯膜』。不過現在不太流行這樣，都會直接說米勒斯膜或是昂帕藍卡。」米勒斯膜一邊解釋給垂垂聽，一邊隨手拿出書包側袋裡的手機，操控了幾下之後又把手機轉暗，放回桌上：「柏藍，安索和西鐸克都還沒來？」

已經拿出一本書在看的柏藍，頭稍微抬了一下，正好與一位踏進教室的學生打照面。

「這啊，正來了。」他說，朝剛剛進教室的同學招手。對方看到他，先是抬手示意知道了，卻沒有急著過來。這位同學一踏進教室就有很多人在跟他打招呼，他早上心情不錯，臉上掛著笑容，一一回應同學們的道好之後，才揹著書包往這邊靠近。

對方有著一頭金色的短髮，是色調溫暖的金，搭配一對特別清澈的湛藍色眼瞳，是非常標準的金髮碧眼。從他一路走來沒停過的問好聲，能夠感覺到對方的人緣非常好。

「他是安索斯頓‧席隆特。」柏藍放下書本告訴垂垂：「這學期還是副班長，要翹課的話記得知會他一聲。」

……垂垂愣了愣。翹課？

安索斯頓‧席隆特走到米勒斯膜和柏藍面前，隨手把書包丟到柏藍旁邊的位子，看得出來，他和柏藍、米勒斯膜是一掛的，平常位子也都習慣坐在一起。

「哈囉，怎麼選這邊坐？」安索斯頓笑瞇瞇的，放下書包以後，一邊空出手來撥整著自己的瀏海，一邊拉開椅子坐下，還抽空和一些同學打招呼，然後有點訝異的看著垂垂：「你是新同學嗎？」

「點名簿上的那位。」米勒斯膜提醒安索斯頓：「老師不是告訴過我們？」

「我想起來了，從兆洲過來的轉學生。」安索斯頓對垂垂伸出手：「我是安索斯頓‧席隆特，你好。」

「你好，我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂也伸手回握。

「安索，西鐸克人呢？」柏藍詢問：「我有東西要給他，他跟我借膠卷唱片。」

「沒看到人，早上訊息也沒回，翹課了吧。」安索斯頓聳聳肩：「看看中午以前有沒有機會出現吧。」

「嗤，麻煩。」柏藍露出了有點嫌棄的表情。

※

教室裡的學生都到得差不多後，也就開始了新學期一系列的庶務。

因為還沒有正式上課，也就沒有制式的課間鐘聲，但在早晨九點半的時候，有一位看起來是校務人員的姐姐進了二年三班，把一份夾在透明文件袋裡的資料、一只防震收納包、以及一包鼓鼓的網格包都交給了身為班長的柏藍。

柏藍收下東西，跟對方低聲確認了一會兒，便拿著東西走到教室前方的講台上。二年三班的同學們都很給自家的班長面子，隨著柏藍上台，大家都不再私下交談，而是將注意力放在他身上。

「老規矩，系統開放這學期的註冊程序了，大家先進去完成註冊。有需要重新訂購校服的要在今天下午六點以前訂購並付款完成，就能統一明天中午前送到教室。試尺碼跟以前一樣要到灰燕子樓去，如果懶得試穿，就直接訂購吧。」柏藍用指關節敲了敲講桌：「下午六點前沒有完成的，就比照正常流程自己上網訂，付款後一週送到。」

「班長──我們什麼時候選鑰匙？」有人在台下發問。

「等一下吧，現在九點半，」柏藍低頭看了一下錶：「大家先註冊，十點多再來發。」

說完，柏藍把防震收納包及網格包留在講桌上，下了講台。同學們三三兩兩把手機拿出來，一邊跟鄰近的朋友繼續之前的談天，一邊都在手機上按按按的，不曉得在忙碌什麼。只見柏藍拿著透明文件夾，走回垂垂旁邊坐下，將文件夾擱在垂垂桌子上：「鳽垂垂，這份是帶給你的。」

「嗯？是什麼？」

柏藍從文件夾內拿出薄薄的一疊資料，只有四、五張紙。他翻開第一張，裡面是校園無線基地台名稱搭配帳號密碼，以及下方提供了一張二維條碼圖：「你用手機搜尋學校的基地台，連上之後會自動開啟瀏覽器，然後輸入這組帳號密碼。」柏藍一邊說，一邊用手指指著無線基地台帳密的段落：「其實帳號就是你的全名拼音、密碼則預設是學號。輸入一次後，只要十四天內有連線紀錄，基本上就不需要重新登入。」

「好，我連上了。」

「那接下來手機掃這個條碼，下載應用程式。」

垂垂乖乖照做，注意到這個應用程式的圖示就是艾爾帝凡校徽，程式的名稱是「艾爾帝凡」，很顯然，是官方發行、提供學校學生使用的應用程式。

「你用學號登入系統，預設密碼是你的國民證件後四碼加上生日四碼，稍後可以去帳號裡面修改，也可以啟動生物辨識。」柏藍帶著他登入介面：「這個程式很好用，大部份的學生個人事務都可以在裡面完成，像是我們的註冊程序就是。不過註冊比較特別，要求學生親自到校，所以只有手機連上學校無線網路的情況下才能啟動。」

柏藍帶著他做，因為今天是開學日，應用程式首頁直接就擺放著註冊的按鈕。垂垂先登入帳號，進入註冊流程，更新必要資料，更新監護人資訊；最後一道程序的目的是確認本人身份，應用程式啟動了相機及定位，要求垂垂當場拍一張自拍照上傳到註冊介面，最後才能按下送出。

垂垂想，難怪身邊人都舉起手機拍起自拍照了。他看到旁邊的安索斯頓很熟練的左手拿起手機，右手撥了撥劉海，一下子就找到適合的角度拍完照片。米勒斯膜感覺沒有安索斯頓那麼講究角度，但也很快的完成拍攝，送出註冊資料以後便低頭滑起了手機。

垂垂也啟動相機的前置鏡頭，隨便拍了一張。拍出來的成果並不是他會願意貼出來的品質，不過只是作為註冊之用的話，還算可以接受。

按下送出資料，然後被引導到繳費條碼介面。每一位學生都有獨立的一組繳費虛擬帳號，期限是一個星期，在這之前完成就可以了。

柏藍接著帶著垂垂翻看文件夾內的其他頁面，是在說明購買制服的方式、以及符合校規的穿搭打扮標準等等。艾爾帝凡高中有專門的制服商店，位於作為校務行政中心的灰燕子樓裡，如果很在乎襯衫或褲子的尺碼，建議是直接過去那邊試穿。不過柏藍顯然跟一般男生一樣討厭試穿衣服，按照他的建議，艾爾帝凡高中制服的尺碼滿標準的，所以垂垂就照平時尺碼直接在應用程式裡的商店購買就可以了。

就像柏藍剛才在講台上說的，每學期開學第一天下午六點以前下訂校服並結帳完成，會統一在第二天快速出貨到訂購人教室。這個每學期一次的服務，對於轉學生垂垂來說十分的友善，他今天穿的制服是上次語言學校老師陪著來時先購買的，只有兩套換洗，而很顯然他需要更多套。更何況，根據柏藍帶著他看的線上商店頁面，艾爾帝凡高中的制服有著各種不同材質與配件，適合不同的季節。

另外，雖然校服也包含制式書包，其實艾爾帝凡高中並沒有規定學生一定要用，所以買不買都可以。柏藍就是習慣揹自己的運動背包的人，不過也有不少人覺得艾爾帝凡高中的書包材質不錯，所以喜歡用。

垂垂看了一下網路商店展示的圖片，書包有後揹包跟斜揹包兩種款式，都是光滑的黑色小牛皮，剪裁大方，沒有太多裝飾，連校徽也沒有，男女生用都很適合。背帶足夠粗，整體容量看起來也夠大，便各下訂了一組。垂垂今天揹的是自己的包包，其實容量不太夠，等以後課業繁重的話，應該就不太耐裝了。

柏藍是跟垂垂講完制服的事情才忙著自己的註冊，等他也註冊完成，班上同學肯定也都完成了。那時候十點剛過一些，只見他拉開椅子站了起來，朝講台走去。先從放在那的收納包內拿出兩只平板電腦，平板的背面印有艾爾帝凡校徽，垂垂猜測應該是這學期發下來、屬於二年三班公用的平板電腦吧。柏藍把兩只平板都拿出來開機設定，並且接上講桌旁邊的電源確認都沒有問題，接著打開了剩下的那個網格包，從裡面拿出兩大把鑰匙，目測一把約有四十來支。

垂垂好奇的看著，不太明白這些鑰匙是什麼，倒是教室裡的同學們都顯得很蠢蠢欲動。這兩大把鑰匙可以根據形狀分成兩類，一類匙柄是菱形，正反面都標示著四碼數字；另一類匙柄是橢圓形，一面雕刻植物花紋，另一面則是五碼數字，開頭都是203。

「先來拿教室用的鑰匙，一人一支，剩下的做為公用，想要的櫃子自己看號碼。」柏藍揚聲，馬上大家就靠過來，垂垂旁邊的安索斯頓和米勒斯膜招手示意他一起上前。

雖然全班同學都一窩蜂的湧到前面去，卻並沒有亂成一團，因為感覺上大部份的人都是去講台上找自己想要的指定號碼，找到就拿走，把位子讓給其他人。安索斯頓、米勒斯膜以及垂垂等人，是在大家都拿得差不多了的時候才來到講桌邊，二年三班共有三十三位學生，鑰匙超過四十把，等到他們的時候，安索斯頓伸手挑了五把起來，把其中一把拋給垂垂、一把給柏藍、一把給米勒斯膜：「西鐸克的我就幫他收著喔。」

「嗯。」柏藍示意垂垂看教室的後面，那邊有一排置物櫃；「這把鑰匙可以開後面的櫃子。」

垂垂跟著幾個人走過去，他發現安索斯頓並不是隨意拿五把鑰匙的，五把鑰匙所能打開的櫃子相鄰在一起，柏藍的在米勒斯膜的上方，而他們的櫃子隔壁則是安索斯頓拿的兩把、以及垂垂的櫃子。

「你可以把一些比較厚重的課本放在這裡，不過貴重物品還是隨身帶著吧。」

教室後方的櫃子空間不算太大，比較像是書櫃的一格，適合拿來放課本或文具。柏藍讓垂垂打開自己的櫃子，確認沒有損毀或者有上個學期別人遺留的物品後，就可以把櫃子鎖上了。

柏藍再一次走上講台，宣佈分另一堆菱形的鑰匙。

就跟剛才一樣，柏藍宣佈後大家一擁而上的挑選，但也很快就空出位子。安索斯頓一樣拿了五把鑰匙，把其中一把交給垂垂。

「這種菱形匙柄的鑰匙，可以打開每層樓走廊上的置物櫃。」柏藍對他招手，帶著他往外走；安索斯頓及米勒斯膜也分別提起自己的書包，看起來像是要順便把什麼東西拿過去放。

走出教室，除了他們之外，走廊上也有不少人拿著書包或運動用品往置物櫃的方向走。伯爵方庭一共有六層樓的教室，每一層樓靠中間的走廊有面向方庭的矮牆，樓層置物櫃就設置在這個位置。

一路走過去，垂垂發現，他剛認識的三位同學，絕對都是校園裡的風雲人物。

其實從教室過去置物櫃並不遠，大概兩分鐘就到了，但是因為平均走三步路會有人打招呼、走五步路會有人攀談，七步左右甚至會有人湊上來送個小東西，或者拋出午餐邀約，所以這兩分鐘路程，走得實在不是普通的辛苦。

而且因為他走在三個人的身邊，柏藍、米勒斯膜和安索斯頓都不忘順便介紹，所以這段路上不斷的發生以下對話：

「啊，這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」

「你好啊，我是拉妲‧齊瓦格。」

「這是鳽垂垂，從兆洲來的轉學生。鳽垂垂，這位是蜜拉。」

「你好，你好可愛喔，我是蜜拉──」

「好久不見！麗狄亞，最近過得還好？他是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」

「哈囉，鳽垂垂你好嗎？我是麗狄亞，安索斯頓的朋友。」

「他是鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，這位是黛安。」

「鳽垂垂？好有趣的名字！你有沒有興趣加入學生會？」

「妳怎麼會在這裡？潔西琳？」

「什麼話啊，我就不能出現在二年級的走廊嗎？柏藍先生！咦，這位難道就是大名鼎鼎的國外轉學生？你好，我叫潔西琳‧克魯格。聽說你會說塞萬唯爾語啊？」

……以下省略無數則相似對話，短短一段路鳽垂垂根本搞不清楚他究竟和多少人打過招呼、交換過姓名了。

而且這些招呼者當中，大部分都是女孩子！

垂垂偷偷地打量著他身旁這三位朋友，三個人的確都是校草等級的身高和長相，也難怪在中學的女孩子之間很吃得開。

到了置物區，這裡每個人都能分到一個寬約六十公分，獨立落地的櫃子。垂垂打開他的櫃子，裡面有點像更衣櫃，最上方有吊桿，如果自己準備衣架，就可以吊起西裝外套、甚至是更長的大衣，櫃子的最下面則是放鞋子的地方，留有通風口。垂垂想，他可以放一雙球鞋在學校裡。

「這些板子都是可以扳下來的，你可以依你的需要調整每一格隔層的高度。」旁邊的柏藍伸手過來示範，原來櫃子的壁面上每隔三十公分就有一面用直角鉸鏈固定著的隔板，而另一邊則是設計卡死隔板的五金。也就是說，平時如果讓隔板靠著壁面貼合，則置物櫃內的空間高度，可以讓學生吊掛長版大衣、放置網球拍或擊劍設備之類的。但如果學生需要更多隔層，就能根據需求將不同高度的隔板扳下來固定，最多的情況下可以隔出五層隔層，要放書、或者放其他學校會用到的物品都沒有問題。

「啊，這樣真的很方便。」

「對啊，我們都滿喜歡這個設計的。」柏藍簡單看了一下自己的櫃子也沒問題，就上了鎖。而米勒斯膜跟安索斯頓則都把書包裡一些重物，例如字典跟厚的參考書擺放到裡面。

「都好了嗎？」柏藍問他們，垂垂隨著另外兩人將自己的櫃子上鎖。

「要去附近走走嗎？順便帶垂垂熟悉校園？」安索斯頓提議，一邊抬手跟一些經過他們身邊、向他打招呼的同學回禮。

「晚一點吧，先陪我們回去，我想帶鳽垂垂把課選完。」柏藍也對著和他問好的幾個人點頭，領著他們往回走：「選課完剛好吃午餐。」

「喔，好啊。勒斯你呢？」

「我沒差，下午有學生會的會議而已。」

※

艾爾帝凡高中的課堂是從早上九點開始，一直到下午三點結束。扣掉中午一個小時的用餐時間，一天上課五小時，五堂課，平常日的放學時間是下午三點鐘。如果碰到開學考、月考、期末考或其他校內活動，到校及放學時間可能隨著活動時程彈性調整。

課表方面，二年級下學期的學生，必須隨班修習通識課程中的文學、數學二科，以及藝能課程中的藝術、家政學二科。除了這四門課程必須隨班上課之外，無論是通識還是藝能，都還需要再選修幾門課，今天的開學日不正式上課，也是因為選課還沒完成的緣故。

他們回到二年三班的教室以後，安索斯頓和米勒斯膜就去各自做自己的事了。柏藍拉開椅子在垂垂的座位旁邊坐下，順便撈過講桌上其中一塊平板，要垂垂把手機拿出來。

「我們的選課系統也要用剛剛那個程式完成，你點開來，今天首頁最大的兩個按鈕就是『註冊』跟『選課』。」

柏藍手中的公用平板也安裝了「艾爾帝凡」應用程式，但是介面又稍微有些不同，感覺上，垂垂手機裡安裝的是學生應用版本，而平板裡面的是管理用的、功能比較進階的版本。

柏藍點開選課專區，平板的螢幕比較大，比起手機介面能夠一次呈現更完整的訊息，適合柏藍講解。

「藝能科目要選修兩科，學科則是七科外加一門外文，我們先講藝能科。」柏藍點開這學期藝能科目選修列表：「音樂和體育，要從表單裡面選擇有興趣的項目學習。音樂有：合唱、鋼琴、長笛、黑管、提琴、打擊樂器、爵士樂、作曲，課程會按照程度及學生原班級分班；體育則有：足球、排球、網球、籃球、桌球、游泳、田徑、體操、冰上運動、高爾夫、健身，一樣會再分班。這兩種課程是三個年級混和上課，也就是說，到時候你的同學會有學長姐、也會有學弟妹。」

「都各選一種就可以嗎？」

「對，看你想選什麼，左邊按鈕按下去，再送出就完成選課，到今天下午六點以前都還可以回到這個頁面修改。我和米勒斯膜這學期都要選黑管和籃球，你呢？」

垂垂看著選單，如果可以，有認識的人能夠一起上課最好，可是他並不會黑管……

「鋼琴好了。」這是他唯一懂得彈奏的西方樂器。

「行，安索斯頓也會選鋼琴，選修科目的分班會盡量把同一班選相同科目的人跟其他班級年級的人合併，所以你應該會跟安索斯頓同班。」

柏藍朝安索斯頓招手，原本在和女同學說話的安索斯頓偏過頭來看著他們：「怎麼了？」

「垂垂的音樂會選修鋼琴，到時候幫我照顧一下。」

「喔，好啊。」安索斯頓又轉回去跟那個女同學說了兩句，然後女孩子就離開了。他隨手把自己的椅子拉到兩人旁邊：「你們這學期的體育打算選修什麼？」

「我跟勒斯都是籃球。」

「那我也選籃球好了。」安索斯頓拿出手機，打開選課系統。

柏藍轉頭：「鳽垂垂，你呢？」

「嗯──那我也籃球。」

「好，接著是通識課程，這次總共要從四大類別裡面選擇七門科目，另外再選一堂外文課，都是看你對什麼有興趣就選修什麼。這些都是學期課，到三年級的時候也還能選修，所以不用擔心這學期只能選七門。另外，也有一些進階課程是三年級才可以選修的，不過現在你先不用在意這個。」解決完垂垂的藝能科，柏藍便帶著垂垂跳到通識課選修，只見平板頁面上清楚的列出可供選取的科目。

文學：本國文學 外國文學 現代寫作

數學：幾何數學 代數數學 應用數學

人文科學：世界歷史學 當代史和政治學 經濟、法律與社會科學 心理學與哲學

自然科學：物理學 化學 生物學及醫學 地球科學與天文學 世界地理與氣象學

外文：賽亞克里爾 拜庭 北俄亞羅白 奧利

每一個科目旁邊都有選修的按鈕可以點選，並且即時顯示已經有多少人選擇。同時也有一些科目雖然在列表上面，旁邊卻沒有點選按鈕，例如文學選修裡面有一堂課叫做「新聞與大眾媒體」，應該就是柏藍說的三年級才能選修的進階科目。

「二年級總共有十五門通識課及四門外文課程，你對哪類型的比較有興趣？」

老實說，鳽垂垂以前的學校是通才教育，也就是什麼課程都要學習，所以現在看到科目被分得這麼細，一時間不太有具體想法。

「呃──你們選了哪些？」

大概也猜得出來人生地不熟的垂垂是想有伴，柏藍乾脆拿平板把選修科目列表螢幕截圖，然後用觸控筆在幾個科目旁邊打勾，另外幾個的旁邊則是畫圈。

「打勾的是我選的科目，圈起來的是米勒斯膜。」

安索斯頓也湊過頭來，拿走柏藍手中的觸控筆，自己在科目旁邊做記號。

「這些是我選的。」

柏藍存檔，把截圖發給垂垂。垂垂看了一下，覺得他們三個人選的科目重疊性其實滿高的，再從中挑選垂垂有把握或有興趣的科目，很快就搞定了七堂選課。

「好了，那就沒什麼問題了。」看著他成功送出選課，柏藍也覺得班長的重任完成了不少；「到今天下午六點前你都還可以登錄進來修改，如果發現選錯或者後悔了，都還有時間處理。」

「好的，不過大概就這樣吧。」


	2. 002 - 開學新生活

「喂，西鐸克到底死哪去了？怎麼到現在都不見人影？」

「總會出現的，你急著找他的話，打電話給他看看。」

「我撥過去一定沒有人接，而且是他跟我借唱片、又不是我自己要借他的。」

中午的時候教室裡鬧哄哄的，學生們三五成群離開教室用餐，或者留在座位上的也都在聊天或玩手機。

柏藍拍了拍前座的安索斯頓，詢問一位垂垂沒聽過的人名的去向，得到的答案相當令人不滿意，柏藍不耐煩的嘖了兩聲。

安索斯頓笑了一下，並沒有安撫柏藍，而是開口詢問：「中午想吃什麼？」

「沒意見，你問米勒斯膜。」

「他只會說都好。」

「也是。」柏藍雙手抱胸，很認真的開始想要吃什麼，隨口也問問垂垂：「你想吃什麼？我們帶你去。」

「呃……有選項嗎，我對附近不太熟。」

安索斯頓湊過來：「午餐嘛，我們學校好幾棟樓都有附設餐廳或供餐的咖啡廳，或者校園裡的商店也有販賣簡單的食物，像是熱狗、炸雞塊或義大利麵之類的。不過今天是開學第一天，學校裡人會很多，不如我們到外面去吃吧。」

「到外面？」

「對啊，先去校外走走。」安索斯頓提議：「也算是認識新環境。」

垂垂沒有拒絕的必要，因此柏藍、安索斯頓，在出聲叫喚不知道整理著什麼東西的米勒斯膜之後，夥同垂垂，總共四人整裝出發。

他們四個人出了教室，沿著走廊來到樓梯口，然後下樓。路上就跟去置物區時的情況一樣，很多人都在跟那三個人打招呼，以至於他們的行進速度實在快不起來。

到了一樓，他們並沒有走垂垂早上上學時進來的大門，而是往中庭的方向，穿過一年級的教室，要從中庭那邊的門出方庭。

「我們走這邊比較快，伯爵方庭北邊的門一出去，往左就是校園的西側門，因為在亨寧花園旁邊，所以也叫做花園門。我們從那扇門出學校。」這次換成是米勒斯膜在跟垂垂介紹學校的環境，而柏藍跟安索斯頓稍微落後他們一步，並肩講著其他事情。

「我們學校總共有幾座對外的門啊？」

「總共是五座，你上學時進來的是正門，最靠近伯爵方庭的是西側門，這兩座是學生上學放學時最常走的。」米勒斯膜跟一個路過的朋友打招呼，然後繼續說：「圖書館旁邊還有一扇北門，也叫閱讀門，通常是老師在用，因為那扇門出去後就是宿舍。另外還有兩座側門，分別叫做盾門跟燈門，但都離校舍比較遠，不太有什麼人走。」

轉過一道彎，在出方庭之前，有一位女孩站在門邊不遠的地方。

感覺上應該是一年級的學妹，穿著白色的襯衫與深灰色的百褶裙，領口繫著艾爾帝凡高中很有辨識度的海軍藍與深棗紅相間的領巾。這位學妹有著長度超過肩膀的黑色直髮，她的髮色很特別，帶著一點霧霧的質感，就像是石墨一樣的顏色。

「以斯拉。」米勒斯膜叫住對方，那位女孩轉過頭來，朝他們招手，把手中的文件遞給米勒斯膜。

「東西弄好了，拿去。」

「這麼快？」米勒斯膜有些意外，順手將對方垂下來的劉海帶到耳後，拇指擦過對方耳廓：「我們要去外面吃飯，妳要一起來嗎？」

「今天不了，我等等會先去學生會，你吃完飯再過來吧。」

「好，幫我留意一下財務部的狀況。」

「我知道。」女孩點點頭。她的五官輪廓稜角分明，綠色的眼睛又很有神采，看起來就是個聰明的女孩，不過並不是臉上隨時帶著笑容的人，所以不說話時，會給人一點不好接近的距離感。

稍微落後他們幾步的安索斯頓和正在講電話的柏藍也跟上來了，安索斯頓和對方打招呼：「以斯拉，好久不見，放假愉快嗎？」

「學長，我很好。」

「格絲提、艾斯密他們都過得還不錯吧？我今天還沒見到他們。」

「他們都很好，只是德瑞今天早上又和校長秘書吵架了。」

「這倒是不意外。」安索斯頓又問：「格絲提今天有到學校？」

「有啊。」以斯拉邊說邊搖了搖頭：「我一大早就繞路去她家把她接來學校。」

接著她好奇的看了一眼垂垂，對安索斯頓挑了挑眉；安索斯頓從善如流的介紹：「以斯拉，這位是我們班這學期的新成員，鳽垂垂；垂垂，她是米勒斯膜的女朋友，以斯拉‧柯爾賀，低我們一個年級的學妹，在一年六班。以斯拉跟米勒斯膜都在學生會裡擔任幹部，如果有跟學生會有關的事情，都可以找她。」

「妳好妳好，我是鳽垂垂。」垂垂心忖，柯爾賀，這個姓氏是塞萬唯爾現任首相的姓氏，真巧。

「我是以斯拉‧柯爾賀。」以斯拉朝他伸出手，垂垂趕緊回握，慌慌張張地看了米勒斯膜一眼。

這舉動好像引起米勒斯膜的興致，他有點疑惑又覺得好玩的揚起了嘴角。

在旁邊講電話的柏藍，掛上手機後轉身叫住以斯拉：「以斯拉，這學期的社團宣傳，學生會訂在什麼時候？」

「三月十三號和十四號。怎麼，要報名社團活動？」

「對啊，我們社長在問。」

「你現在待在哪個社團？」

「射擊社。」

「好，回頭就替你處理。」

伯爵方庭是由兩棟並排的主樓所組成的建築，中間是花園，頭尾再以挑高的鐘塔連接起來，使得花園成了被包含在其中的中庭，也叫做方庭。以斯拉陪著他們走出方庭，下了大理石台階以後往外走去，對面就是艾爾帝凡的亨寧花園。在這裡，安索斯頓他們要往左邊走，從西側門──也叫花園門出學校，而以斯拉則是往另一個方向。

「我先走了，準備下午開會的資料。」

「再見，以斯拉。」

「再見。」

垂垂、柏藍跟安索斯頓分別招手示意；米勒斯膜最後一個向以斯拉道別。

「下午見。」

「好。」

※

安索斯等人帶著垂垂從花園門出了學校，穿過西側門外的馬路，到達對面社區型的商店街區。在這附近座落著許許多多面向學生的餐館、網路咖啡廳、髮廊、書店，簡而言之就是一個小型的生活機能中心。

三位地主詢問垂垂想吃什麼，放眼望去的選擇很多，垂垂還看到小巷子裡有更多餐館。

他想了想，最後決定了適合高中生午餐的速食店。

米勒斯膜跟安索斯頓走在前面，柏藍跟垂垂走在後面。垂垂好奇的詢問著柏藍：「我聽說能夠進來艾爾帝凡讀書的學生家世都很不錯，剛才那位學妹的姓氏科爾賀，是不是跟塞萬唯爾的首相是一樣的？」

「是啊，就是那個科爾賀。以斯拉是首相最小的女兒，她上面還有兩個哥哥、一個姊姊。」

垂垂有點吃驚，他本來以為只是同一個家族而已，譬如說是首相的姪女之類的，但是沒想到原來就是女兒。

「啊，居然嗎……」

「很奇怪嗎？在這裡就是很容易認識有名的人。那你一定也沒發現，米勒斯膜的爸爸是這一屆的議會院議長吧？上次選舉他爸爸所在的政黨贏得壓倒性的席次，所以在任期中擔任議長，沒有意外的話三年後應該也還會繼續擔當。」

「呃……那……安索斯頓呢？」

「聽過坎布瓦科技公司嗎？做搜尋引擎的，安索斯頓的老爸就是這家公司背後投控的董事之一。」

平淡的語氣好像在說什麼不是很大不了的事情，雖然垂垂覺得對一般人來說，這應該一點也不普通……垂垂知道坎布瓦科技公司，畢竟現在最流行的搜尋引擎，就是這家公司所開發經營的。

「那……那你勒？」

「我啊，我是普通人家小孩。」柏藍沒有多做解釋，只挑了挑眉，給垂垂一種「我這樣說你就這樣認定吧」的意思。

安索斯頓和米勒斯膜已經在速食店內找到靠窗的空位，他們朝柏藍和垂垂招手。

「你們兩個先去點吃的吧，我和安索佔位子。」

點了個頭，就把垂垂帶往櫃檯。雖然封郚和塞萬唯爾速食店販賣的餐點不太一樣，點餐和取餐方式倒也是差不多的。垂垂點了雞塊套餐，飲料是紅茶，柏藍則點牛肉漢堡，飲料是可樂。

等他們回座位之後，輪到安索斯頓和米勒斯膜點餐。他們所花的時間稍微久了一點，因為安索斯頓好像認識櫃檯點餐的姐姐，所以還和對方聊了一下天。

「安索老是這樣。」柏藍一隻手搭著下巴，等待著朋友回來，用一種很自然的語氣告訴垂垂：「到哪裡都能遇到認識的女孩子，對他來說這很正常。」

垂垂看向安索斯頓，與人談天的時候他的臉上一如既往帶著笑容，一旁的米勒斯膜靜靜地等，偶爾問到他的時候他也答個一兩句話。

等他們回到座位上，一個人點了披薩、另一個點的也是漢堡。

四人都坐下來開始用午餐，安索斯頓打開披薩盒，拿出一片咬在嘴裡：「米勒斯膜，下午學生會的會議幾點開始？」

「一點半，時間不會太趕。」米勒斯膜說：「今天是開學第一天的例行會議，議程有點滿，應該會開到很晚，不用等我放學。」

安索斯頓點點頭：「剛才忘了跟以斯拉說一聲，回頭也替我幫街舞社報名社團宣傳？」

「嗯。西鐸克那方面呢？」

「別理那傢伙，一大堆社團，這學期不知道又要倒幾個。」

垂垂從早上就一直想問了……「西鐸克也是我們班上的同學嗎？」

「喔，對啊，都是我們班的。」安索斯頓轉過頭解釋：「我們四個人經常在一起行動，所以你會看到他的，只是今天才開學第一天，沒什麼正經課程，他把能翹的課都翹掉了。」

「說到社團宣傳，」米勒斯膜看向柏藍：「今年你怎麼代表射擊社？我以為你還代表籃球隊。」

「這學期我是射擊社的副社長。」柏藍看了米勒斯膜一眼：「沒跟你說過嗎？我這學期改成籃球隊後補，已經不是正選了。」

「為什麼？」

「國中部在找課後籃球教練，我被選上了，時間和籃球隊訓練配合不上，所以就把機會讓給別人。」

「為什麼選你去當國中部課後籃球教練？是因為你妹妹嗎？」

「不是，而且她這學期申請交換學生到別的學校，要五月才會轉回來國中部。」柏藍聳聳肩：「我就只是過去幫忙，好歹都是艾爾帝凡，而且我也想把上場的機會讓給別人。」

「以斯拉說今年的社團宣傳在十三、十四號，是不是比往年早一點？」安索斯頓思考片刻，又告訴垂垂：「那是個好玩的活動，下學期開學以後的第一個大活動。」

「那是做什麼的啊？」

「簡單來說，就是社團的成果發表。」安索斯頓道：「基本上學校的社團都會報名參加，少說也有幾十個，大家會在這兩天裡展現出最好的成果，爭取社團補助經費。同時，也是各大社團拉攏新社員加入的好機會。」

「你是轉學生，還沒有加入任何社團，所以可以趁這次活動了解各大社團的活動內容。」柏藍也道：「成果發表一共兩天，按照社團性質安排。第一天是體育和文藝類社團，第二天則是表演性質的社團。」

「體育類社團通常是直接租借場地打起來了，歡迎不同社團的人報名挑戰，贏的話還有獎金。文藝類都是展現成果，有些攤位也會販賣商品。至於表演類社團，會在相應的場地提供表演：魔術、街舞、花式溜冰、探戈、射擊、體操，這些社團每年的表演都很有看頭。」

聽起來好像不錯，垂垂開始興奮。

「活動長達兩天啊？」

「對，這兩天學校停止上課，是學期初的大活動。」米勒斯膜道：「除非你想參加學生會，否則都可以在活動舉辦的期間，直接找社團的人報名登記。」

「學生會？」

「不曉得你以前的學校有沒有類似的制度，就是一個學校裡面，由學生組成的會議，某方面來說也是社團的一種。」米勒斯膜道：「主要是捍衛學生權益、代表學生發聲，並且負責籌畫艾爾帝凡各種傳統的節慶與活動。三月初的社團宣傳、四月的愚人節活動、六月底全校大競賽、十月的萬聖節舞會、十二月聖誕節晚會；這些活動都是由學生會負責統籌的。」

「你該不會是對學生會有興趣？」柏藍挑起一邊眉毛：「米勒斯膜是這一屆學生會的活動部執行長，想要加入就找他當介紹人，保證可以審核成功。」

「還需要審核嗎？」

「要，加入學生會的程序跟一般社團不一樣。」安索斯頓說：「進入學生會是真的要做事的，需要經過學校以及學生會現任成員的面試，所以最好是有學生會成員當介紹人。」

「像他這種明明已經被多方邀請、卻推說沒興趣的傢伙，對很多想加入學生會的人來說非常欠扁。」柏藍懶懶的指著安索斯頓，告訴垂垂。

安索斯頓好笑的說：「哪有這麼嚴重。」

等他們用完午餐回到學校，米勒斯膜就先離開去參加學生會的會議了。夥同安索斯頓、垂垂回到班上，柏藍便把班級的公用平板拿過來，登入管理帳號，查看班上還有哪些人連登入選課系統都還沒有。

「安索斯頓，西鐸克人呢？他還沒選下學期的課程。」他再次詢問。

「不知道，我打給他吧。」安索斯頓拿出手機叫出通訊軟體，撥打了號碼。電話另外一頭倒是很快就接通了，安索斯頓和對方交談幾句，又把電話掛上。

「怎樣？」

「他說他記得這件事情，不用擔心他。」

柏藍一副無所謂的樣子：「提醒他下午六點以前要送出，不然就麻煩了。」

「嗯，我再跟他說。」

垂垂想，這傢伙還真神秘，到現在都沒看過人，只聽到同學們時常提起「西鐸克」。

會使用「時常」這樣的頻率副詞，絕不誇張。除了安索斯頓三人已經重複幾次提到之外，垂垂週遭的同學也經常問起這個沒見過影子的人名。

根據安索斯頓、柏藍、米勒斯膜三人在班上受歡迎的情況來看，垂垂合理懷疑這第四個人也是有名的風雲人物。

只是所謂「有名」嘛……

「西鐸克‧伏爾納給我滾出來！」

「那死爛人不要讓我在學校撞見！」

「西鐸克在不在啊──我做了手工餅乾請他吃吃看──」

「交出你們班的西鐸克，我要跟他單挑！」

「請問西鐸克學長在嗎？我是上次借他手帕的學妹──」

「媽的三班的西鐸克死哪去了？」

大概是這種風格，感覺應該是個很有戲的同學。

在確認已經用手機送出有興趣的選修科目之後，柏藍整理全班的選填結果、連同今天的簽到狀況一起藉由平板送交學校，然後就不用留在學校裡了。分別和柏藍、米勒斯膜、安索斯頓交換手機號碼，垂垂拎著書包走出校門，結束他第一天的校園生活。

很輕鬆，沒什麼壓力。同學人都很好，沒有種族歧視。

……只是一口氣認識了好幾位風雲人物罷了。

※

艾爾帝凡高中的第二天校園生活。

當垂垂繞過庭園灌木叢，踏上伯爵方庭的大理石階梯時，他又看到昨天注意到的那位藍黑色頭髮的同學。這次對方摟著另一位女孩子，一樣嘻嘻笑笑的往噴泉池去了。昨天垂垂確認過校園地圖，那個方向只有一棟鹿德樓有課室，但開學第二天根本不可能需要去那邊上課，也就是說，他很確定這兩個人是在翹課的路上。

垂垂穿過廊柱轉身上樓，在樓梯口與手上拿著平板的柏藍碰個正著。

「啊，早安，鳽垂垂。」柏藍出聲叫他：「睡得還好嗎？」

「很好很好，早安。」

「今天早上的活動只有班會，其實十點再到就行了，我忘記告訴你，抱歉。」柏藍態度輕鬆地說，雖然的確有覺得自己疏失的意思，但也沒有太過在意。

「也沒關係啦……」

「不過剛才我們班訂購的制服已經都送來了，你早點去，也可以先拿制服。」

「啊，好的。」

一名金髮的漂亮女生突然從柏藍身後的樓梯上跳下來，抱住柏藍，勾著他的脖子。

「嘿！帥哥學弟！你怎麼在這邊閒晃啊──」

垂垂有點被嚇到，定睛一瞧，是名標準的金髮碧眼的美女，雖然穿著學校制服，頸上、手上、腰上卻纏繞著許多顏色不同的墜飾，就像一棵聖誕樹。

「……放開我。」

柏藍不太高興地掙脫女學生，滿臉嫌棄。

對方卻不以為忤，逗小狗似的繼續用手臂去勾柏藍的脖子，還不忘轉頭跟垂垂打招呼。

「哇，這位是哪位？新同學？」

「我們班的轉學生，鳽垂垂。」柏藍的身高比女學生高多了，一手拿著平板、另一手靈活的制住對方不斷動來動去的手臂，然後轉身替垂垂介紹：「這位是戴瑞亞‧臣斯，是三年級的學姐。」

「你好啊，學弟，我在三年五班。」學姐笑咪咪地暫時放棄逗弄柏藍，伸出手對垂垂示好。

「啊、您、您好。」垂垂莫名有點彆扭，在他的理解中學長姐是需要額外小心翼翼對待的，但看柏藍對戴瑞亞的態度好像不是這樣，學姐本身也有點過於活潑了。

握完手，柏藍口中的學姐開始上下打量起垂垂：「你是外國人？好少見喔，歡迎來我們學校就讀喔！如果有人欺負你就告訴學姐，學姐還挺有影響力的！」戴瑞亞‧臣斯挑了挑眉，意外的語氣滿強勢的，和剛才那種惡作劇般的打鬧態度不太一樣。

「喔，好、謝謝。」

「別站在這騷擾人家，快回自己班上。」柏藍不太客氣地出聲趕人。

「怎麼這樣啊，帥哥學弟。」戴瑞亞語帶嬌嗲地抱怨著：「難得碰面一次，都對我這麼冷淡，你這樣要叫學姐怎麼放下身段來追求你勒？」

「……我並沒有要讓妳追。」

「哇，講話好傷人喔！」學姊開始捧心哀嘆。

「我們走。」柏藍完全不理睬對方，拉著垂垂就踏上樓梯，學姐立刻三步併兩步的蹦跳著追上，纏住柏藍不想讓他走。

「怎麼這麼無情嘛，學姐都快哭了呢。」

「放開我！哭死吧妳。」

「哇，冷冷冰冰的，好合我意！」

「夠了，別一直抓著我！」

柏藍施力甩開學姐的手，看似粗魯，不過像垂垂一眼就能看出來，柏藍用的是巧勁，而且也刻意選了動作的方向，以免學姐真的被他格到牆壁上去。

學姐雙眼發亮，下一秒又開開心心地撲上來勾住柏藍胳膊：「太帥了──柏藍學弟，要不要認真考慮當學姐的男朋友啊──」

垂垂就這樣看著柏藍和學姐一來一回，他先走也不是、不走也不是，直到碰見一名救星。

「鳽垂垂？」

叫住他的是安索斯頓，招手叫他過去。

「別被絆在那，柏藍和學姐碰上的話，向來都要大戰個七、八十回的。」

垂垂注意到，雖然柏藍很不耐煩，但是也一直克制著不要用暴力對待女孩子。而很顯然黏人的學姐就是吃定了這一點，才會肆無忌憚的糾纏著，柏藍走到哪、她的腳步就緊緊的跟到哪。

「我們先進教室吧，等一下柏藍會自己進來的。」

「請問他們兩人……」

「沒大事，戴瑞亞學姐每次碰到柏藍，都要纏到他發脾氣才肯罷休。」用相當輕鬆的口吻解釋著，安索斯頓帶著垂垂走入教室：「今天早上只是要開班會，你不用這麼早到。」

這句話剛才柏藍已經告知過了，所以垂垂點頭：「可是，你和柏藍還是九點不到就到學校了？」

「我們是班長和副班長，還有些事情需要處理。」安索斯頓從書包裡拿出一塊平板，垂垂注意到，這塊平板和柏藍手上的那塊很像，都刻著艾爾帝凡的校徽，應該就是昨天發下來的那兩塊：「學期初每個班級都會發放處理班級事務專用的平板，一般來說由班長、副班長各負責保管。像我這塊平板裡面安裝了出缺席紀錄程式，每天早上、中午、下午都要點名。柏藍那裡的除了有你昨天看到的選課系統，還有一些其他管理程式，例如會議記錄程式，等一下開班會就用得上。當然我這塊也有安裝，我們可以互相職務代理。」

大概是發現垂垂還不太熟悉這些事情，安索斯頓把自己的手機拿出來，點開了艾爾帝凡學生專用的應用程式。

「這個你昨天已經安裝了，大部分的消息都可以從裡面查詢到，例如開學這幾天的時程，就公佈在行事曆的最上面。等大家的選修課程分班完成以後，行事曆的置頂就會是課程表，你也可以設置提醒，或者把課程表單獨移出一個程式放在手機的頁面上。」

「啊，這樣好方便。」垂垂拿出自己的手機點進去，果然看見了安索斯頓所說的開學幾天的時程。

「你記著吧，每個學期開學前三天都不是正式上課的日子。第一天早上是註冊、選填選修科目，下午通常沒事；第二天早上是班會、下午文學和自然科學開學考；第三天是數學和人文科學開學考。」

「等等，開……學考？」

「嗯，對，一直到第四天才會正式上課。」安索斯頓的表情看起來，好像這件事情並沒有什麼不對：「今天早上開班會，通常不到十二點就會結束，然後就可以自由活動。下午一點考試，所以只要在那之前回到班上參加考試就可以了，今天放學的時間是五點，比平常晚。明天需要九點以前到校，因為數學的考試時間是早上九點到十一點。喔，對了，明天的放學時間是三點鐘。」

「可是、可是我不知道有開學考這種東西啊！」垂垂哀號，他在語言學校所學的課程，一定不是艾爾帝凡高中開學考要考的內容吧！

「不要緊張，開學考不怎麼重要，不會列入學期成績評比，只是學校安排提醒我們收心的儀式。」安索斯頓還是很輕鬆的回答他：「放了一個長假，沒有人在認真準備考試，別擔心。」

「呃，是這樣嗎？」

「對啊，不用看得太嚴重沒關係。」

這時，垂垂的手機畫面跳出一則通知，他定睛一瞧，是艾爾帝凡應用程式的訊息。

「這是什麼意思？」

「喔，上學期的期末考校排名公佈了。」

垂垂吞了吞口水，他開始見識到所謂貴族精英學校的壓力了。

是這樣的，艾爾帝凡高中是一所貴族學校，同時也是精英教育學校。

在塞萬唯爾，國中畢業以後的學生如果想念高中，一般都是參加學校畢業考，然後成績單會送往當地學區高中，錄取之後就可以就讀所在的學區的高中。

有些特殊的資優高中則必須經過額外的考試認證，艾爾帝凡就是其中之一。這是指全國性的聯合考試，稱為中等聯合測驗，分數以百分比表示。一般來說，能夠進入艾爾帝凡高中的標準是百分比在九十三到九十五左右，但這個成績範圍同時還必須有家境做為保證，畢竟艾爾帝凡高中一學期的學費很貴，還很仰賴介紹信──也就是人脈背景。

除此之外，學校尚有一半左右的名額，是提供給成績百分比在九十七甚至以上的學生申請入學的。走這條路入學的學生不需要介紹信，甚至若成績達到一定水準也可以申請獎學金，減免驚人的學費。

也就是說，艾爾帝凡高中學生的組成有兩種：天資聰穎又家境良好的尖子生、以及比尖子生還尖子生，在全國都名列前茅的頂尖優等生。

垂垂的成績的確不錯，不過他參加中等聯合測驗已經是半年前的事情了。更何況測驗通過之後，垂垂並沒有進入一般高中就讀一年級，而是先去語言學校就讀半年，再申請插班進入符合他年齡的二年級下學期。也就是說，垂垂其實從未學習過塞萬唯爾普通高中的課程，一堂課也沒有。

艾爾帝凡是一所貴族中學，剛才強調過了。

同時，這也是一所資優貴族中學。

艾爾帝凡所標榜的資優環境，並非是如封郚、垂垂的故鄉那種，講究紀律的全住宿制菁英資優教育。

艾爾帝凡在讀書管理方面相當自由，看重的是自我規範，這點從選課就能看得出來──由學生自主選擇想要攻讀的科目，學校並不在科系偏重上有任何調配。同樣的，校園雖然有出席點名的制度，其實也並不會真正的查勤。課外活動就更豐富了，早上九點以前、下午三點以後，這些非課程時間都是學生可以規劃利用的時候，即使是三年級、準備報考大學的學生，依舊能夠繼續在社團運動中活躍。

不過呢……

每學期的開學考試、每個月一次月考、學期末最重要的期末考，加起來平均一個學期會有五次重大考試。每一次的考試都會公佈全校排名，成績最不好的五十名學生將被盯梢，下一次大考中，如果沒有進步兩百個名次以上，就會直接遭到學校休學一年的處分，讓你好好反省。

休學兩次，形同退學。

雖然安索斯頓說開學考不會列入成績評比，但他說的是學期成績評比；開學考依然會取校排名並盯梢最後五十名學生，這一點是不會改變的。

垂垂可不希望他的期初考試就直接被列為倒數五十，搞不好下學期直接收到休學通知單。為什麼沒人跟他說今天下午就是開學考試！

大概是也看出來垂垂在緊張什麼了，安索斯頓又用那種態度很輕鬆的語氣安慰他：「真的不用緊張，大家都是隨便考一考，考爛了、下次月考再把成績拼回來就好了。如果成績真的跌入倒數五十名，好好讀書的話，進步兩百名其實也不難。重要的是，你知道今天下午考什麼科目？」

垂垂用力搖頭。

「下午是文學和自然科學。文學的範圍包括本國文學、外國文學、語文文法、詩歌、小說及作文。自然科學則包含物理、化學、地理科學、天文學、生物學。這兩科都是通識科目，主要是複習上學期的課程，不會像選修的分科那樣考得很專業。」他頓了頓：「明天早上要考數學，就是包含應用數學和純粹數學。下午是人文科學，包含世界歷史、當代史、法律與社會科學、哲學的綜合科目。這些都是二年級上學期的通識。」

安索斯頓一邊說，一邊點開自己手機裡的排名公佈通知，垂垂戰戰兢兢地也湊過去關心。

「啊，跟你解釋一下，期末考都是分科考試，二年級上學期每個人要修習四門通識，這四科是必考，另外再選修五門科目，根據你選修的項目進行考試，總共是九門科目，所以期末考的滿分是九百分。」

垂垂疑惑：「每個人的科目不同，分數的排名不是就不公平了嗎？」

「那不要緊，排名不是按照你拿到的實際分數累計，而是按照該科目你所拿到的分數與其他人相較的百分比。」

垂垂讀著公佈上的數字，的確，列出來的「成績」都是用百分比表示。

「百分比越高代表在這科的分數比例上超前其他人越多。一科的百分比是百分之百，九科就是九百。所以說，那些拿到的百分比累積數字越接近九百的人，名次就越前面。」

垂垂從名次排在最前面的人的名字開始往後看，他馬上愣住。

第一名 三班 西鐸克‧伏爾納 900

第二名 三班 安索斯頓‧席隆特 898

第四名 三班 米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕蘭卡 894

第九名 三班 柏藍‧提斯狄 885

隨便看，校排名前十就包含了這四個人，其中一個還是目前只聞其名不見其人的傢伙。

※

開班會前，柏藍總算擺脫學姐，怒氣沖沖地大步跨進教室。

「早安，和學姐相處得如何？」

「去死吧！」

柏藍狼狽的把書包甩在位子上，然後拿出平板，啪的甩到教室最前面的講台上，教室裡已經坐了九分滿的同學，大家紛紛轉頭看他。米勒斯膜也剛到不久，很有經驗的從書包裡拿出一款防摔皮套，走到前面的講台上，把剛被摔完的平板好好的包起來。

「你這學期新買的？」安索斯頓好奇地探過去詢問，那款皮套內襯防震材料，外面是小牛皮，光澤很美。

「對啊，昨天他都沒摔，我差點忘了有準備。」米勒斯膜然後對安索斯頓說；「我等等要去學生會，如果早上能拿到註冊碼，你幫我跟垂垂說明。」

「好。」

「柏藍柏藍──怎麼一大早就在發脾氣啊！昨天說好要借我的唱片勒，我想聽好久了！上次試聽的時候那首電吉他獨奏好棒喔──」

有個人忽然橫衝直撞的跑進了教室，書包都沒放下，看到滿臉寫著「我很暴躁」的柏藍，一點也不在意，高高興興的上前就問。

柏藍更煩了：「滾到旁邊啦！」

「哇哇你吃錯什麼藥啦。」那位同學故意露出很受傷的表情，把帶來的書包隨手丟給安索斯頓。安索斯頓不偏不倚的接住，只見對方踱到柏藍旁邊，心情很好：「你該不會又被美女學姐纏上啦？學姐對你這麼死心踏地，你都不考慮考慮嗎？」

「再開口說一個字試試看？」柏藍瞪著對方，那個人立刻認聳，做出把嘴巴拉上拉鍊的動作。

「……西鐸克，你的選課單昨天有記得交出去了吧。」安索斯頓把手中的書包放到他旁邊的空位，叫喚對方的名字。這令垂垂一愣。

然後垂垂再愣，這傢伙就是兩次被他看到翹課的壞學生！

全校第一名！

「喔，早就交出去了，還好麗狄亞有再提醒我。」改為湊到跟他說話的安索斯頓旁邊，西鐸克‧伏爾納逕自拿起安索斯頓桌上的一瓶飲料，扭開後仰頭灌入口中：「啊──這是什麼新汽水？安索，味道好怪！」

「不知道，想說就算喝不完你也會喝，我就買買看。」一邊淡淡地說，安索斯頓從書包裡拿出一包洋芋片：「喏，你早上留言要我買的。」

「太好了！我家裡的都吃完了，學校的商店今天還沒有進貨，我還在煩惱哩！」

高興地一把接過，西鐸克很快拆封，咖嚓咖嚓的嚼起來。他吃東西的時候，左眼下的淚痣跟著一晃一晃的，很吸引人。

「咦，你是……」

這時才注意到班上有一位沒看過的新同學，西鐸克慢下嚼食洋芋片的速度，指著垂垂問安索斯頓：「你從哪裡撿來的？」

「什麼撿來的。」安索斯頓打了一下西鐸克的腦袋，並在西鐸克的叫痛聲中替他們兩人介紹：「這是這學期的轉學生，鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，他就是我們昨天跟你提過的西鐸克‧伏爾納。」

「你好，原來是新轉來的同學！真可惜不是女孩子。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的，給人的感覺不是很可靠，但沒有什麼惡意。他把手上洋芋片遞到垂垂面前：「要來一片？」

「不用了，謝謝。」

「給我全部坐好，我要開班會了！」

板擦突然從板溝處跳出，不偏不倚的砸在西鐸克頭上。西鐸克哀號轉頭，就見到元兇柏藍依然滿臉暴躁的站在黑板面前。

「要開會就開會，幹嘛打我啊？」西鐸克發出不平之聲。

「滾去坐好！」柏藍完全不覺得理虧，開始降下教室前方的大螢幕，並且把平板連上藍芽，投影到大螢幕上。

西鐸克還想再說什麼，但是看到柏藍隨時會亂咬人的模樣，他還是認命了。

「是是是……嚼嚼嚼。」

米勒斯膜起身幫忙關燈，班上原本間或有些交談聲，如今都安靜下來。

安索斯頓也拉著垂垂坐下，西鐸克就坐在安索斯頓旁邊繼續吃他的洋芋片。

在開始班會之前，米勒斯膜跟柏藍說了些什麼，柏藍點點頭，然後垂垂看到米勒斯膜只拿了手機，就先出教室去了。

「他要去參加學生會的會議，晚點才會回來。」安索斯頓壓低聲音告訴垂垂。

台上的柏藍調出了平板裡的班會應用程式，從歷程表可以看得出來，學校安排每個月至少一次班會，但並沒有強制規定會議內容。垂垂看著柏藍點開名為「議題」的功能列，螢幕上，列出了今天班會的議題。

「你手機裡的艾爾帝凡應用程式，有一個功能就是提出班會議題。」安索斯頓繼續解說給垂垂聽；「如果遇到覺得可以在班會上和大家一起討論的事情，就可以用這個功能提議，並且你也可以看到其他人的提議，如果贊成，就在旁邊投贊成票。議題贊成數累積達到班上一半以上的人數後，就會被列為下一次的班會議題，出現在這裡面了。」

垂垂看著螢幕，今天的議題並不多，每一個議題以卡片的形式呈現，可以在畫面上自由拖拉。柏藍稍微調整了幾張卡片的順序，第一張卡片竟然和垂垂有關係。

「請轉學生自我介紹吧！」

卡片上這麼寫著，垂垂倒是不意外，畢竟今天是開學第二天，他的確還沒有跟大家正式打招呼。

「垂垂，上來吧。」柏藍朝他招手：「簡單講幾句就行。」

垂垂依言上去，他其實滿緊張的，但是能感覺到同學們所釋放的善意，他簡單講了自己的姓名，來自哪裡，過去半年的語言學校生活，接下來就是開放提問時間。

同學們問了他的生日、興趣什麼的，都不太出格，這時有個人舉手發問：「鳽垂垂你是不是還沒有註冊艾艾呀？我們在上面沒看到你。」

「嗯？那是什麼？」垂垂完全沒有聽懂。

「那是一套我們學生慣用的通訊軟體。」一旁的柏藍解釋給他聽，然後轉頭代他回答同學的提問：「因為垂垂是轉學生，註冊碼預計今天早上出來，所以還沒有下載，晚點我們跟他說。」

接下來又有一些人問了幾個問題，諸如有沒有女朋友、為什麼會移民過來等等，垂垂一一中規中矩的回答。

等垂垂下台後，他注意到手機裡安索斯頓傳了一個連結給他：「我剛才把艾艾的下載連結傳給你了，你安裝一下。」

這套應用程式的圖案風格有一點像艾爾帝凡校徽，但並沒有完全一樣，從設計上看，更像是以校徽為原型所設計的新款標誌，顯得更活潑也更有設計感。

軟體的安裝速度很快，垂垂點開來，依照安索斯頓的指導按下註冊新帳號，畫面上要求他填寫一組「註冊碼」。

「填這組號碼，剛剛米勒斯膜到學生會後，傳給我的。」安索斯頓發了一組號碼給他：「這套通訊軟體是好幾屆以前的學長姐開發的，由學生會資訊組負責維護，我們學校的學生每個人憑註冊碼都能有一組帳號，畢業以後也可以繼續使用。因為你是下學期的轉學生，學生會今天才產生註冊碼，所以我們昨天就沒有先跟你說，只先和你交換電話。」

垂垂迅速的註冊了一組帳號，他的顯示名稱非常中規中矩，就是「鳽垂垂」。進入系統後，有幾個功能列，其中「帳號」的選單裡清楚的列出了他的學號、所屬班級。而「群組」中，垂垂發現並不像一般通訊軟體一樣預設是空白的，他的帳號已經被加入進去一個名為「二年三班」、另一個名為「二年級」以及第三個名為「全校」的群組。

「這套系統算是半官方吧，每個人的使用權限跟學籍掛勾，例如這學期你已經註冊完成，就會被自動加入二年三班、二年級、還有全校這三個群組。如果你轉班，就會自動離開二年三班群組，加入新的班級群組。未來畢業了，就會離開這三個群組，但也會被自動加入該學年已畢業群組。」安索斯頓繼續解釋給他聽；「這個功能還滿方便的，一般來說也不用擔心在班級群組討論的內容被忘記踢出群組的其他人看見。另外，像是社團或其他團體也會自動內建群組，除此之外如果有其他社群需求，也可以自己手動建立，但就要記得維護現有成員。」

安索斯頓的手指滑到他的手機畫面，點開二年三班群組的「成員列表」：「在這裡你可以找到全班人的帳號，包括老師，大頭照的邊框如果是藍色的，代表他還不是你的朋友，不能傳私訊給你，只能在公用群組裡跟你交談。如果邊框轉為黃色，那就是已經是朋友的意思，即使你被踢出群組，一樣可以藉由這套通訊軟體保持聯繫。」

「原來是這樣子。」垂垂懂了，也注意到二年三班群組裡剛剛由系統自動提示他已經入群，許多同學在討論框裡歡迎他的加入，同時他的好友列表也傳來好幾則有人加他朋友的提示，垂垂看了一下，基本上都是二年三班的同學，於是就按了一鍵加入。

主動來加垂垂的大部份同學，都在大頭照放了露臉的照片，所以看過去還是能分辨每個人誰是誰。而且系統很貼心，雖然顯示名稱可以由自己決定，但點進資料訊息頁的時候，還是會顯示學生的全名及班級，不至於完全猜不出來對方是誰。

垂垂目前的大頭照是系統預設，也就是入學註冊照，看起來非常的正經。旁邊西鐸克湊過來，攢掇著他換一張比較有個人特色的照片。

「可是……我好像沒什麼自拍照。」

「誰說一定要自拍照，手機拿來，我幫你。」西鐸克自告奮勇，垂垂把手機遞過去，只見西鐸克把相機鏡頭對著手上拿著的洋芋片包裝，拍了張照，然後手速極快的幫垂垂換了新的大頭照。

雖然很莫名其妙，但垂垂看了一下，也沒什麼不可以。大頭照在手機裡顯示的尺寸並不大，西鐸克拍的這包洋芋片包裝的色彩豐富，取景的大小也剛剛好，在一眾頭像中還滿有辨識度的。

「這套通訊軟體還有內建貼文、上傳照片、上傳影像等等功能，你可以在時間軸的頁面看到其他人分享的內容。另外還有好幾支外掛應用程式，你以後慢慢摸熟就知道了。對了，論壇功能使用到的頻率也很高，有空可以逛一逛，在論壇裡發言是可以匿名的，但還是得遵守最基本的法律與道德規範。」安索斯頓提醒他。

垂垂簡直大開眼界，覺得這套軟體真方便；「這樣的軟體，為什麼說是半官方呢？」

「其實幾屆以前，艾爾帝凡高中的學生是使用一套完全由校方發行的通訊軟體，但是有一年學校管理出了問題，學生的通訊紀錄及個人資料遭到外洩，在調查過程又發現校方長期以控管為名義監視學生的言行，於是那一年的學生會由已畢業學長姐贊助，號召對軟體開發有興趣的同學自行開發了現在的這套艾艾。」安索斯頓解釋道：「所以，真正監管這套軟體的組織是學生會，只不過系統後台連接了來自校方的學生註冊資料罷了。軟體的維護經費是由已畢業傑出學長姐成立的基金會而來，平時的維護及軟體開發工作則是艾爾帝凡的學生自發參與，屬於開放資源，裡面的外掛軟件很多，什麼奇奇怪怪的功能都有。」

「裡頭有好幾支我寫的程式喔！」西鐸克笑嘻嘻的舉手說。

台上柏藍所主持的班會已經往下推進了幾個議題，都是垂垂聽得不是很明白的內容。螢幕上，班會軟體的背景設計是幾株大樹，分別代表「待確認」、「已決議」、「專案另立」三類狀態，需討論的議題卡片則是一片一片的葉子，一開始都漂浮在畫面最左方的半空中，每討論完一件事項，柏藍就會將葉子點開來做簡單的紀錄，然後根據不同的處理狀態拖拉到相應的分類樹上。垂垂注意到，葉子的顏色是可以變換的，他猜測這也是一種議題分類管理的方式。

很快的，葉子一片一片被歸類完成，只剩下倒數兩個項目，其中一個是：春季班遊地點。

安索斯頓說：「三月春假的時候我們班習慣辦個班遊，你會一起參加吧？」

「聽起來好像挺有趣的。」

「當然，這是和班上同學混熟的好機會。」

一旁的西鐸克又插話了：「去年春假我生病沒參加，今年一定要成行！」

「去年是去哪？」垂垂問。

安索斯頓回答：「艾多隆。從艾札拉市坐飛機要飛三個小時，位於盧索區臣斯省，最南邊一個很有名的度假勝地。聽說春天去很漂亮，在那邊玩水也很不錯。」

「聽說？」

「去年我也沒參加。」安索斯頓用非常嫌棄的眼神瞟了一眼旁邊的西鐸克：「這傢伙重感冒傳染給我，連帶著我也發高燒整整三天。」

「哎，怎麼會這樣？」

「有個人鬧小孩子脾氣，明明就在生重病還堅持一定要參加，把我拖出去吵架的結果就是兩人一起淋雨一起發燒一起取消行程。」

西鐸克一邊聽安索斯頓指桑罵槐，一邊傻笑了好幾聲。垂垂感覺去年這件事情一定很有故事……

轉眼間，西鐸克吃完手上那包洋芋片，把整個包裝袋翻過來，將屑屑一點也不剩的倒進嘴裡。然後他轉身，垂垂以為他要丟垃圾，卻見西鐸克自己拉開了不在位子上的米勒斯膜的書包，從裡頭拿出了……

新的一包洋芋片。

垂垂傻眼，安索斯頓嘆了口氣。

「所以你也請米勒斯膜幫你買？」

「對啊對啊，怕一包不夠嘛。」

然後他唰啦一聲打開包裝，又開始嚼起洋芋片。

台上的柏藍點開春季班遊的葉子，把葉子拉到「專案另立」的樹幹上。只見葉子自動展開成一株蕨類，開啟了類似心智圖的功能，柏藍從套版中選擇「班遊」，心智圖自動套用格式，只見「地點」、「時間」、「召集人」等細部議案一一建立。

柏藍先點開地點的議案，強勢的要求台下同學提議旅遊地點。

垂垂發現他手機裡的艾爾帝凡應用程式也有班會功能，而且可以在柏藍手上的平板開放班級發言權限的情況下，讓每個學生自己進入議案裡面填寫內容。

一些地名就這樣被台下的同學鍵入，都是垂垂聽到以後不能反應出位置的地方，不過也無所謂，反正去哪裡他都是第一次去。

柏藍拉了表格，將大家填寫的地點都放進去，接著要求同學們分別列出這些地點的優勢、劣勢、注意事項。議題成形，柏藍望著螢幕，先剔除掉幾個一看就劣勢大於優勢的地點，直到剩下四個不同的地名，然後開啟投票功能。

非常有效率的決定了班遊地點之後，柏藍又發起聚會功能，他先圈選出春假期間，再開放讓同學進去裡面，填答各自的時間安排。總共有三種回答模式：圓圈代表那天有空、打叉代表無法出席、三角形則是待定。

柏藍要求二年三班的同學們五分鐘內填寫完畢，於是結果馬上就出來了，在春假的前三天，是最適合的時間。

最後一項是選擇春遊的活動召集人，選出召集人後，由召集人根據今天的會議結論再去籌畫細項，後面的事情就不是這次班會需要解決的了，且這個被另立的專案將會由召集人繼續接手管理。

一些對於這次春遊地點很有興趣的人自告奮勇負責籌畫，柏藍利用選舉功能把那幾個人的頭像提上螢幕，讓大家投票選擇。

很快的，票選結果出爐，同學們三三兩兩的聊起天來，開始討論起春遊想要做什麼。

本來顯得滿暴躁的柏藍也恢復了正常，沒有搭理台下吵雜的聲音，將專案的權限開放給剛才選出的春遊召集人。

「最後一項，臨時動議，有沒有其他事情需要反應給校務？」柏藍點出代表臨時動議的最後一片葉子：「有話快說，趕快開完班會。」

一些同學舉手抱怨上學期末有幾天學校的網路連線有問題，柏藍說他聽說這學期計算機及資訊網路中心已經確定每個月都會公佈連線品質檢測，先觀察看看再說；有人反應學校餐廳的飲食很單一，有沒有可能談一些新的經營業者進來，柏藍回答業者都是一年一簽，每年暑假期間才是重新遴選的時候，提醒大家下次一定要登錄系統參與票選；不過他也把這個意見另外拉出一片樹葉，以「期中設置品質評分，評分結果將納入未來遴選標準」的方式寫成提議，並歸類到「已決議」的分類。放入到這個分類的葉子可以選擇通知對象，柏藍點選了學生事務處的員生消費組，這個單位就是負責跟校園餐廳、校園商店有關的管理。

將這些提議一一紀錄之後，柏藍看著逐漸安靜下來的同學們。

「還有其他問題嗎？」

台下沒有任何發言，於是柏藍十分有效率的結束班會。

學生三三兩兩走出教室，西鐸克和安索斯頓他們也站起來，垂垂注意到剛才還鼓鼓的洋芋片包裝已經扁下去了，西鐸克又跟剛剛一樣，把所有的屑屑倒進張大的嘴巴裡，然後一手抹乾淨。

「現在才十一點。」安索斯頓看了一下時間，問垂垂：「你想去哪？」

「我想看書！學校圖書館有上學期的教科書嗎？」很明顯開始擔心起下午考試的垂垂求救的說：「或者哪裡可以借閱上學期的教科書……」

「哇，你好用功喔。」旁邊的西鐸克露出相當驚訝的表情：「轉學生都這麼用功嗎？」

安索斯頓要西鐸克別吵：「那我們去校外喝杯飲料吧，你一起來，然後我把課本借你。」

垂垂嚇到：「可是──」

「沒關係，我等等沒有要看。」安索斯頓拿出幾本書，封面分別寫著：文學III、數學III、自然科學大意III：「你可以稍微翻看一下課程範圍，像是自然科學是綜合科目，題目不會太難，有基礎就會作答。」

「走啦走啦，一起去花園門外面喝點東西。」西鐸克抓著安索斯頓和垂垂，順便朝正在收東西的柏藍招手：「柏藍，打電話給米勒斯膜！我們去花園門外面的飲料店坐坐！」

柏藍抬頭：「你們三個先去，我等米勒斯膜開完會再去找你們。」

「好，快點來喔！」

「嗯。」一邊應答，柏藍從書包裡拿出某樣東西丟給西鐸克，西鐸克大聲歡呼，跳起來穩穩接住。

「柏藍我最最最最最最最最最最最最最最愛你了！」

「我才不要你的愛！」

第三包洋芋片。


	3. 003 - 開學新生活

The Eldeven Days 003 - 開學新生活

下午垂垂的開學文學考試，就在他忐忑不安的惡補之後殘忍地展開了。

不過，不曉得是不是因為安索斯頓借給他的課本裡面筆記做得很完善，他發現很多題目居然都知道怎麼作答。戰戰兢兢地寫完考卷之後，就是開放的交卷時間。因為垂垂本性是個用功乖巧的好學生，他很安份的直到考試結束的鈴聲響起，才起身把答卷交到講桌上。

西鐸克是全班第一個交卷的，而且是讓人懷疑他到底有沒有寫完的那種混混速度，柏藍則在四十分鐘以後離開教室。安索斯頓慢一點，但在柏藍離去的同時也離開座位，那四人當中唯一比較守規矩的是米勒斯膜，只是時間一來到兩點鐘，也就是考試時間經過一半之後，他也毫不客氣地交卷了。

垂垂覺得這些人一定有問題，文學的考試內容還包括一篇短作文耶！這些人是怎麼把題目寫完的？

教室裡陸陸續續有人提前離開，就像安索斯頓說的，大家好像真的不是很在意開學考試。當然了，還是有一半以上的同學是按照正常速度交卷的，只是氣氛相對很悠閒。垂垂走出教室，看到那四人組各自拿著書本，靠著走廊面向中庭的矮牆，相當自在的聊著天。

明明手上都拿著下一堂要考的自然學科的課本，卻沒有人在看！

垂垂強烈認為，他應該是跟一群不得了的資優生混成一塊了……

「鳽垂垂，考得怎麼樣？」一見到他出現，安索斯頓招手要他過去，並且關心地問：「還好吧，題目對你來說應該不太困難？」

「嗯，是還好。」垂垂也不想說謊：「比我想得還要簡單，除了一些我真的不知道的文化類詞彙之外……」

「米勒斯膜的文學課程成績很好，如果有不懂的地方可以問他。」安索斯頓指著米勒斯膜。

「下一堂要考自然學科，這方面就是他們兩個拿手的了。」淡淡地示意安索斯頓和西鐸克，米勒斯膜自然而然的把焦點轉移：「安索斯頓的物理和化學很強；沒有人的生物成績比西鐸克更好。」

「廢話，生物老師是百年難得一見的大美女，不成績好一點、引起老師的注意，怎麼要得到電話？」

「別聽他胡扯，他到現在都沒要成功好嗎。」一把巴了西鐸克的頭，安索斯頓將手上的課本遞給垂垂：「多少看一下吧。」

他遞過去的是自然科學大意III，一旁沒說話的柏藍也遞了本物理輔材給他。

下一堂的自然科學考試，垂垂依舊在有點把握、有點慶幸的狀態下度過。然後是開學第三天上午的數學考試，中午腦袋裡還塞滿運算符號和證明題，就直接被四人組拉出校外吃午飯，下午是人文科學的考試。

到了開學第四天，垂垂的艾爾帝凡應用程式發了一則訊息給他，他打開來一看，這學期的課表出來了。

身為班長的柏藍剛好在旁邊：「有了這個課表，你就知道下一堂要上什麼課了，點開來還會顯示教師姓名及教室位置，還有課程安排的作業也會記錄在上面。」

因為怕自己人生地不熟，垂垂選修的科目都跟其他人的科目有些重疊，所以在上課期間，那四人組當中至少都有一人與自己同班。

另外，好像是因為四人組都人緣很好的緣故，身為他們四人的「新朋友」，垂垂也就理所當然的受到大家的照顧，這一點在開學前幾天尤其明顯。而就垂垂的觀察，四人組的好人緣並不侷限於班級或年級內部，他們四個人各自擔當著校園內各種團體的重要幹部，也因此認識了很多不同學年的學長姐或學弟妹。

舉例來說，米勒斯膜是學生會的活動部執行長，據說是除了會長、副會長之外最重要的職務。柏藍除了是二年三班的班長，同時也是射擊社副社長、前任籃球校隊，順帶一提艾爾帝凡非常重視籃球校隊。安索斯頓是幾個電腦程式和舞蹈社團的重要幹部，而且他和許多老師、校內行政的關係都非常好。最後一位，垂垂比較陌生的西鐸克──因為他時常不見蹤影──竟然是校內唯一一個參加過所有社團、並一手創辦（目前為止）六個奇怪社團的傳奇人物。

他們四個人感情很好，總是一起行動，即使其中有個人因為什麼事情暫時脫隊，其他人也會顧慮到對方而幫忙做點什麼。而當他們四個人走在路上，就能見識到滿誇張的風雲人物過境的景象，所到之處招呼聲音此起彼落，好像全校學生他們都認識似的。

相處幾天下來，最八面玲瓏的應該是安索斯頓。他不管在什麼情況下都會掛著笑容，跟每個人都能聊上一兩句。而且他的笑容不是虛應故事的那種，而是會讓人也跟著他一起心情好起來。

西鐸克則是總是很受到女孩子的注目──字面上的意思。會注目西鐸克的女生分兩種：仇視或者愛慕。根據安索斯頓的說法，西鐸克惹了太多風流債，導致全校有三分之一的女生被他得罪、另外三分之一的女生正在跟他搞曖昧、剩下的三分之一的女生則是西鐸克還來不及交換電話的。

柏藍和米勒斯膜也是屬於受到很多關注的那一種人。柏藍給人的感覺比較強勢，性格裡有一種天之驕子的傲慢。雖然不讓人討厭，但他這種有點沒把人放在心上的態度，比較容易吸引到文靜、內向一點的人，而這類女孩子也很少做出太活潑的行為──當然，那位瘋狂的學姐除外。

至於米勒斯膜，他是四人當中最符合女孩子對於王子的幻想的：家境好、功課好、待人溫文有禮，舉手投足間能夠感覺得出從小受到菁英文化教育，垂垂沒有從他口中聽到過別人的壞話，就算是表達不那麼正面的意思，在米勒斯膜說起來都是相當委婉的。只是，可能是因為米勒斯膜已經有了女朋友，可以看得出來有些女同學湊過來是抱著什麼樣的心思，倒是也沒有人真的大膽到對米勒斯膜示好。

儘管如此，垂垂也沒有這麼天真，以為這四個人到哪裡都通行無阻、除了朋友以外都沒有討厭他們的人。

柏藍在開學第二天就曾不經意地提醒垂垂，如果有人因為他們四個人特別照顧而跑來找垂垂的麻煩，就要讓他們知道。

「如果發生事情就告訴我們。」柏藍淡淡地說，口吻一貫的漫不經心：「別擔心，是朋友就會幫你的，我們會替你討回公道。」

一旁在啃薯條的西鐸克也插嘴助陣：「對啊對啊，最好有人找你挑釁就第一時間打電話給我，好久沒有打架的機會了呢！不用擔心被打死喔，我們真的會幫你報仇的！」

那種態度聽起來有點像「被打死你就放心的去吧我們會把對方也打死跟你一起處理掉的」這種感覺，垂垂一點也不想被人挑釁好嗎。

開學第四天，一個吹拂著春天花香的星期五下午，這堂課是只有柏藍、西鐸克跟垂垂選修的地球科學與天文學。正在收拿課本的垂垂，被柏藍走過來叫住。

「西鐸克說他要翹課，所以這堂課只有我們兩個。」他說：「我要去一年級找個學弟，你應該還沒去過專科教室，所以先陪我去一年級一趟，我們再一起過去。」

「喔，好啊。」快速拿了課本和文具用品，垂垂跟著柏藍往樓下走。

艾爾帝凡高中的學生固定課室位於伯爵方庭，是由兩排各六層樓高的建築，加上兩座塔樓所組成的方庭。按照年級分配兩個樓層，也就是說，一年級的課室都在一、二樓。

柏藍要找的是一年六班的學弟，教室在一樓，樓梯轉過去以後第三間。

「艾斯密？」

柏藍並沒有直接進入教室，而是站在窗邊朝裡面叫了他要找的人。

一年六班的教室裡坐了八分滿，大家都在做自己的事情，垂垂覺得很特別，因為二年級採分科上課的緣故，二年級的學生通常不會這麼齊全的待在同一間教室裡。

隨著柏藍的叫喚，有一名正在看書的學弟轉過頭來。他的肩膀上靠著另一名黑色長髮的女學生，好像是在睡覺，睡得迷迷糊糊的，長長的瀏海遮住了臉孔，只露出尖尖小小的下巴。

被柏藍叫住的學弟放下書本，將椅子往後退想要站起來，沒想到這個動作卻讓原本枕著他肩膀的女孩子直接滑了下去，學弟趕緊伸手接住，好讓對方不至於直接摔到地板上去。

從肢體動作看起來，那個男生拍了拍女孩子，試圖要叫醒對方，卻毫無效果，他只好有點麻煩的把女孩子整個移到旁邊的桌子上趴著，才能順利的走到窗邊來。

「學長，怎麼了？」

柏藍也目睹了剛才的一幕，表情有點幸災樂禍：「我是來問你這學期的社團宣傳，你能上場嗎？」

「嗯，可以，看你怎麼安排。」那位學弟多看了旁邊陌生的垂垂一眼，畢竟垂垂的外表一看就很特殊。

「艾斯密，他是我們班的轉學生，鳽垂垂。鳽垂垂，他是艾斯密‧米赫爾，和我同樣是射擊社，一年級的學弟。」

「你好。」

艾斯密‧米赫爾只是點了點頭，垂垂則顯得慎重得多。

「你好，請多指教。」

他不著痕跡的打量對方，這是一位很英俊的學生，絕對是一年級的校草，但看起來並不是很好相處。學弟手長腳長，比例很好，站姿和走路的姿勢很英挺，將艾爾帝凡高中的制服與西裝長褲襯得極挺拔。他的身高很高，一年級就已經超過一百八十公分，不知道之後還會不會再長。垂垂盯著艾斯密‧米赫爾湛綠色的瞳孔，可以嗅出對方身上散發著某種程度，垂垂很熟悉的……氣息。

一種會來他們家光顧的客人的氣息，混和著危險、自在的味道。垂垂能夠嗅出眼前這位學弟，除了學生的身分之外應該還有些不為人知的兼差。

說不定能成為將來的客人呢，垂垂心想。

這時，原本被艾斯密放到桌上自己睡覺的女孩子，趴在桌上磨磨蹭蹭之後，終於心不甘、情不願的半睜開了眼睛，執拗的尋找著消失的枕頭跑哪去了。

她抬起頭，找了半天才發現艾斯密居然跑到離她不太近的位子，不甘心的又拿臉頰蹭了蹭桌面，然後尋找下一個目標，沒有找到，只好又轉了一個方向，這回找到了她想找的人。

「以──斯拉──」

非常非常撒嬌的聲音，也是因為聽到這個認識的名字，垂垂轉過頭去。那位睡得頭髮都翹起來了的女孩子揉了揉眼睛，叫住旁邊在和別人交談的同學。後者正是垂垂前幾天認識的、米勒斯膜的女朋友，以斯拉‧柯爾賀，原來她也在這個班上。

以斯拉聽到有人叫她，無奈地轉身過去，俯低上半身和叫喚她的女同學交談，順手還替對方把頭髮給梳好。剛睡醒的女孩子也不知道為什麼要叫人，感覺不太清醒的點了幾下頭，然後接過以斯拉遞過來的好幾件外套，揉吧揉吧的揉成一大團枕頭，抱在懷裡繼續趴在桌上睡覺，以斯拉才專心回去處理她原本處理的事情。

「今天格絲提有來上課？好意外。」柏藍道。

「嗯，以斯拉一大早把她接來，已經靠著我睡了一整個早上。」艾斯密指著自己左邊肩膀；「完全麻了，還不准我亂動。」

「德瑞不在，沒人換手？」柏藍詫異，巡視課室，他問的那個人好像真的不在。

「在校長辦公室。」

艾斯密說；這句話令柏藍挑起眉毛。

「又怎麼了？」

「比提雅的事情。」

聽起來一定很嚴重，因為柏藍露出了「完了，又有好戲看」的表情。

「這次又是什麼原因？」

「開學考校排名公佈了。」艾斯密淡淡地說：「比提雅的名次是第十二，德瑞不相信所以去教務處學務組調資料，發現她的名次的確被人更動過。」

「更動成績？校長為什麼有這種底氣？」

「不知道。」艾斯密搖搖頭：「她的名次好像應該是第七。」

「那以斯拉呢？沒有去阻止德瑞嗎？」

「阻止什麼？」艾斯密望向以斯拉：「安索學長也聽到風聲了吧，最好別讓西鐸克學長知道，否則他……」

「該死。」柏藍咒罵一聲。

「怎麼？」艾斯密挑眉。

「他這節翹課！」柏藍恍然大悟：「原來是這樣，我還想說他怎麼會特地告訴我他要翹課，原來是早就聽到消息了！」

艾斯密臉上出現「越來越混亂了」的表情，指著灰燕子樓的方向：「很好，那邊可熱鬧了。」

柏藍拿出手機撥打號碼，垂垂猜是撥給安索斯頓。電話很快就被接起，背景很吵，吵到垂垂都可以聽到。

幾句交談之後，柏藍放下手機：「安索正在處理，他說會把西鐸克帶走。」

「德瑞和校長之間的事情，西鐸克學長老愛攪局。」這次走過來說話的是以斯拉，轉頭又告訴艾斯密：「那傢伙要睡到桌子底下去了，你要不要去看著？我可沒那力氣。」

艾斯密聞言看過去，果然見到那位睡覺的學妹已經睡得東倒西歪。他嘆了口氣，認命地回去當人型枕頭。

以斯拉先和垂垂打招呼：「學長，第二次見面。」

「呃，妳好，不用叫我學長啦。」被塞萬唯爾首相的女兒叫學長，而且自己還是個什麼都不懂的轉學生，垂垂覺得好尷尬。

「你們不快點去上課嗎？下一堂地球科學與天文學的教室離這裡有段距離，在鹿德樓右翼四樓。」以斯拉提醒，柏藍這才拉著垂垂告別。

「嗯，我們要走了。再見。」

「再見。」

被柏藍帶著走，垂垂冒出疑問：「柯爾賀學妹怎麼知道我們下堂上什麼課？」

「你課本都拿在手上了，她又不是沒眼睛。」

雖然柏藍說得對，但是一般人不會敏銳的注意到這種事情吧？垂垂回頭望了一眼一年六班的教室，覺得柯爾賀還真是善於觀察週遭。

「啊，對了，忘記介紹格絲提學妹給你認識。」柏藍帶著垂垂走在伯爵方庭的門廊上：「她是兆洲和嚴洲的混血，在封郚出生，會說封郚的語言。」

「真的嗎？」他鄉遇同胞真感人，垂垂訝異：「她也是一年六班的學生？」

「就是教室裡睡覺的那傢伙。」

「喔！就是她啊。」

「下次介紹你們認識。」

「好啊。」

出伯爵方庭之前，柏藍帶著垂垂拐到一樓的南棟鐘塔下，垂垂這才注意到這裡設置了傳統的紙質公佈欄：「我猜你應該很關心開學考成績，我們學校的傳統，會先在這裡的公佈欄張貼成績榜，晚些才會在艾爾帝凡的應用程式裡發佈。」指著公佈欄，他說。

被這一提醒，垂垂趕緊跑過去看。

拜託……別在倒數五十名找到自己的名字。垂垂一面祈禱，一面尋找自己的位置。

第一名 三班 西鐸克‧伏爾納 392

第二名 三班 安索斯頓‧席隆特 390

第七名 三班 柏藍‧提斯狄 366

第八名 三班 米勒斯膜‧昂‧帕蘭卡 361

第八十五名 三班 鳽垂垂 242

……他再次覺得那四人組鐵定不是人。

垂垂捏了把冷汗，他整整低了第一名的西鐸克一百五十分、一百五十分。考出392這種成績，他那八分究竟是怎麼丟失的！

「啊，這次是我贏？」站在他旁邊的柏藍淡淡地吐出這麼一句話。垂垂猜這應該是指他自己和米勒斯膜兩人的分數吧，因為垂垂記得上學期的期末考排名，柏藍輸給了米勒斯膜。

接著柏藍轉向一年級的名次排行，垂垂想到剛才聽柏藍他們提起某個人的名次被學校調動，他好奇的往一年級成績最好的學生排行看去。

第一名 六班 德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯 400

第一名 六班 艾斯密‧米赫爾 400

第三名 六班 以斯拉‧柯爾賀 398

第十二名 五班 比提雅‧沙利爾 340

第二十一名 音班 雷文霍克‧赫曼 319

第二十九名 六班 格絲提‧襲拉斯特 284

第三十名 五班 依利德‧海禮爾特 283

「這個就是剛才介紹給你認識的學弟。」柏藍指著公佈欄上「艾斯密‧米赫爾」的名字：「見鬼了，這些傢伙都拿到天殺的成績……」嘴上這般抱怨，柏藍顯然沒有意識到自己其實也是屬於「天殺的成績」當中。

「這個則是我們剛才說的名次被變動學妹。」柏藍指著公佈欄上的「比提雅‧沙利爾」：「下次也介紹你認識。」

公佈欄上還能看到以斯拉‧柯爾賀的名字。垂垂心底泛起絕對的佩服，沒想到那位學妹這麼能幹，考出398分這種成績！

就算是同一屆的安索斯頓、西鐸克也沒考出滿分和如此接近滿分的成績，垂垂深深的覺得說不定他的下一屆比現在這屆還要恐怖。

應該慶幸當初沒有申請降級？

多看了幾遍排行，垂垂注意到排行榜中有一種特殊的班級……音班？

「柏藍，音班是什麼？」

「喔，那是音樂班的簡稱。艾爾帝凡高中的音樂班很有名，前身是皇家音樂學院，而且每個年級只招收一個班級的人數，很難考進去。」柏藍揚了揚下巴：「你知道鶇館嗎？伯爵方庭往圖書館的那條路叫做圖恩走廊，沿著圖恩走廊快要到圖書館前，右手邊就是鶇館。

「啊，我應該知道你在說哪一棟。」

「伯爵方庭是普通班學生的教室，鶇館則是專屬於音樂班的校舍。他們除了通識課程之外，還要上術科，課程分配跟教學時間都和我們不一樣。一般來說，除了體育課，比較難遇到他們。」柏藍邊說邊指著佈告欄上第二十一名的學生，雷文霍克‧赫曼。

「這位雷文霍克也是我們的朋友，尤其跟安索斯頓很熟，之後也會介紹給你。」柏藍帶著他走出了伯爵方庭，下樓梯朝鹿德樓的方向走去。

※

柏藍和垂垂從地球科學與天文學的課堂下課之後，他們聽到來自安索斯頓的第一手消息。

「德瑞差點把整個校長辦公室翻過來，歐蘭‧派索席簡直都鑽到桌子底下去了，最後還是董事長秘書說服德瑞，讓隸屬於董事會的稽核室接手。至於那個愛惹事的西鐸克，已經跑去保健室擦藥了。」

「他怎麼受傷了？」柏藍挑眉。

安索斯頓聳聳肩：「自己多手，我能怎麼辦？」

「那比提雅的成績呢？」柏藍好奇的問：「也要等稽核室處理嗎？」

「這倒沒有，畢竟成績的確有問題。」安索斯頓說：「剛才在辦公室裡已經把教務長叫過去，應該很快就會重新核查分數，然後重新排名；下午再登入系統看看吧。」

垂垂不懂：「呃……你們說的德瑞，也是學生吧？為什麼他敢跑到校長辦公室和校長吵架……」雖然聽起來比較像是打架，垂垂心裡默默的補充。

「因為德瑞他們家是艾爾帝凡高中董事會當中，股份和資金最雄厚的董事。德瑞的全名是德瑞里西華‧雷奧納多‧昂密根利斯，家族的爵位是伯爵。伯爵方庭所說的伯爵，就是這個家族，艾爾帝凡高中校徽裡的香根鳶尾，也是取自密根利斯家族的家徽，因為二百多年前，正是密根利斯伯爵創辦了艾爾帝凡。」安索斯頓緩緩地解釋給垂垂聽：「而我們的校長派索席先生，今年其實只是他第二年擔任艾爾帝凡高中的校長，家族也並沒有列席於董事會；當初會由他接手，是因為他是相對來說能夠讓董事群取得勢力平衡的較無害的選擇，也就是說，歐蘭‧派索席先生，充其量只是德瑞家可有可無的雇員罷了。」

「那……只是第十二名和第七名的差距而已，為什麼校長要這麼做？」

「問題在於前十名或者第十一名之後。」這一回換成柏藍解說：「每一次考試，年級排名前十的學生能夠申請艾爾帝凡獎學金，而且在一些競賽或相關的文藝活動中也有大幅度的加分作用。派索席本來就不喜歡比提雅，所以除了不希望比提雅符合獎學金資格之外，到時候也可以看看哪個人被擠出前十，就知道到底怎麼回事了。」

嗯……似乎很有黑幕的樣子，垂垂暗想。

不到放學時間，垂垂再經過伯爵方庭南棟鐘樓的公佈欄時，他發現一年級的開學考名次已經被調整過了。原先被列為第十二名的比提雅‧沙利爾，已經穩坐在第七名的位置。

同樣也在公佈欄下關心成績的，還有一名黑色長卷髮的女學生。她穿著白襯衫及制服百褶裙，肩膀上披著棗紅色的西裝外套，雙手並沒有套到袖子裡。年輕的女孩筆直的站在公佈欄下，微微瞇起一對相當淺色的貓眼般的瞳孔，瞥過成績排名之後，轉身離開。

隨著轉身的動作，垂垂看到了對方的側臉。那是一張混血臉孔，眼瞳雖然是黑色的，瞳色卻很淺，顯得格外透亮，卻並不讓人覺得好相處，而是如同深夜中的月光一般，反而映襯得更加有距離感。她的一頭捲曲長髮散落在西裝外套的肩線上，順著柔軟的布料自然垂落。女孩子手長腳長，身形很好，一看就很擅長運動。她走路的腳步懶洋洋的，因為注意到垂垂的視線而轉頭望了一眼，並不是很在意，打了一個很大的呵欠之後，拖沓著步伐朝一年六班的教室的方向走。

垂垂有點放不開注意力，直到對方消失在轉角才收回視線。他想，這就是之前枕在艾斯密‧米赫爾肩膀上、一直在睡覺的學妹。

「……是叫做格絲提對吧？」

垂垂搔搔頭，也不確定。

※

過了個週末的週一，又是上學的日子，垂垂迎接了這學期的第一堂音樂課。

音樂課是選修分班，簡單來說就是把所有在音樂這門課中、選修「鋼琴」的人集合起來、選修「黑管」的人集合起來……以此類推，按照學生選修的課程及人數，適當分班上課。

這種分班模式是把三個年級的學生都打散分組的，也就是說，這門課程除了有機會和別班的同學一起上課之外、也會有機會跟學長姐、學弟妹一起上課。

像垂垂和安索斯頓就被分配到鋼琴III，聽說這學期選修鋼琴的學生佔了將近一半的全校人數，是細分班級最多的科目。

因為是開學第一次集合，鋼琴老師並沒有馬上開始上課，只是按照點名板上的姓名讓同學分配到各自的鋼琴，要他們記下固定座位，並一再警告同學之間不要任意變換座位。

安索斯頓的位置在垂垂附近，很方便垂垂有不懂的地方可以請教。

音樂課下課，安索斯頓和垂垂一同走出教室。

「真是的。」他提著樂譜袋，把袋子上的拉鍊拉好：「我們排到一位最嚴厲的鋼琴老師。」

「啊，居然這樣嗎？」

「她是全校出名嚴格的音樂老師。」安索斯頓提點著：「上課的時候不要隨便走動、不要隨便交談。雖然對於規矩很看重，只要表現安分，她的分數倒是不難拿。」

垂垂覺得依照自己的上課規矩，應該是不太難達到這位老師的標準，也就安心了。

音樂課的專科教室設置在鶇館裡，這是一棟相當優雅的校舍，鶇館的四周種植著櫻花樹，雖然現在還沒到季節，但已經可以從校舍的窗外看見含苞待放的花苞，甚至有些教室窗戶的位子離櫻花樹很近，手伸出去就能摸到。

在艾爾帝凡，舉凡跟音樂相關的課程都在鶇館裡進行，這其中包含了普通班的音樂課程教學、以及音樂班所有專業科目的授課。

剛才垂垂他們上鋼琴課的教室是在比較低的三樓，是屬於普通班學生專科教室的範疇。而艾爾帝凡音樂班的學生則是在更高的樓層進行授課，進出有門禁管制。聽說在那些樓層裡配備的音樂教室比低樓層的還更專業，並且也收藏著許多價值不斐的專業儀器，並不是一般學生可以隨意闖入的。

音樂班的學生的課程內容、授課時間都和普通班學生不一樣，當然也沒有跟普通班的音樂課混班選修。唯一有機會看見音樂班的學生，只有在體育課。音樂班的學生在學校裡屬於較獨立、也較不容易接觸到的一群人，感覺有點神秘。

屬於音樂專科教室的走廊上，到處都是剛下課的學生。這一排走廊不只一間樂器教室，譬如西鐸克選修的「打擊樂器」同一時間就在隔壁上課。

很明顯要等西鐸克下課的安索斯頓，停在打擊樂專屬的教室門前。另一班音樂教室也剛下課，可是不是打擊樂。垂垂偷瞄打開的教室內部一眼，是另一間鋼琴教室。

「這一排總共有四間鋼琴教室、兩間合唱教室、一間打擊樂教室和一間管樂教室。」安索斯頓向垂垂說明：「可以同時提供八個音樂班級上課。我們上鋼琴課的同時，還有另外三班也都是鋼琴課。」

「這麼大啊？」垂垂聽得很訝異。其實從他第一次走入鶇館，就覺得這所學校學費果然貴得很有道理，光是音樂課能夠負擔全班學生一人一架鋼琴，就能說明教學資源的豐富。更何況，從安索斯頓的描述聽起來，如此規模的教室至少有四間。

「當然，我們學校在音樂方面的投入是絕對很足夠的。」安索斯頓莞爾：「學校的音樂班前身是皇家音樂學院，很有來頭。」

音樂教室裡陸續走出下課的學生，很多人都出聲和安索斯頓打招呼，安索斯頓也一一回應。垂垂再次覺得安索斯頓人緣超好，根本認識全校的學生吧。

「學長？」

有一個人停下腳步喚住安索斯頓，他回頭，是艾斯密。

「艾斯密，你這學期修什麼？」

「鋼琴。」艾斯密晃了晃手上的琴譜，微微帶著一點笑意。

原本以為艾斯密只是和安索斯頓打個招呼，沒想到艾斯密打完招呼之後，依舊站在那裡，好像在等待什麼。

「你也等人？」

「嗯。」艾斯密點點頭。這時候，下課時間最晚的打擊樂教室的吸音門被由內打開了，學生們魚貫走出來：「你在等西鐸克學長吧，我等……」

一聲急促的大吼，垂垂等三人都愣了愣。

「艾斯密還德瑞趕快給我滾進來──把你們家睡死的小睡豬領回去啊啊啊！」

垂垂認出那是西鐸克的聲音，安索斯頓露出「原來如此」的表情，艾斯密則完全不感到意外，兩人並肩走入打擊樂的教室。

跟在後頭的垂垂，一走進教室就看見相當奇怪的畫面：西鐸克手裡拿著兩根鼓棒焦急地揮舞著，而有著黑色微捲長髮的混血學妹則抱著他一條腿，把他的大腿當枕頭，整個人蜷在地板上睡得迷迷糊糊。

看得出來西鐸克很努力的嘗試要把自己的腿抽出來，卻因為角度以及重量的關係，不管怎麼動作都不得其法。艾斯密走過去，直接把混血學妹從地上抱了起來。神奇的事情出現了！原本紋風不動的學妹鬆開了西鐸克的大腿，然後艾斯密稍微顛了一下，把學妹固定在自己胸前，他的動作很穩當，睡覺的學妹找到了新的溫暖源，可能還覺得更舒服，眼睛從頭到尾都沒張開，雙手環住艾斯密的脖子，枕著他肩膀繼續睡覺大業。

「太好了你拯救了我艾斯密──」

用一種簡直要跪下來感謝的口吻說完這句話，西鐸克把鼓棒一丟衝出教室。

「他……」

「上廁所吧。」安索斯頓好整以暇地撿起被丟到地上的鼓棒，替西鐸克收好。

一些進進出出的學生見到安索斯頓和艾斯密，紛紛和他們打招呼。安索斯頓的好人緣之前垂垂便見識過了，這次他意外的發現艾斯密的人緣也非常好。雖然他不太理人，顯然還是有很多人只是跟他打招呼都覺得划算。

「艾斯密，我沒想到你第一次選修音樂，就選鋼琴？」安索斯頓好奇地問：「有哪些人跟你同班？」

艾爾帝凡高中一年級跟二年級上學期的音樂、體育課都是隨原班上課，下學期才能選修不同的專業，因此一年級的艾斯密是第一次選修鋼琴；安索斯頓等人則是第二次。

「還有比提雅、德瑞，我們三個同班。」艾斯密微微搖了搖頭，睡覺的學妹那一頭捲曲著的黑色長髮剛好搔在艾斯密臉頰上，癢癢的，安索斯頓注意到了，手掌伸過去把學妹的長髮梳順，撥到另一邊。

「比提雅也選鋼琴？我以為她會選修黑管。」

「鋼琴的準備比較簡單吧。學長一年級選修什麼樂器？」

「打擊樂，也是在這間教室上課。」安索斯頓聳了聳肩：「陪西鐸克選的。」

艾斯密並不意外：「這學期沒有？」

「他喜歡敲敲打打製造噪音，我可沒有這種癖好，更何況他這學期找到格絲提一起上課囉。」

他們口中談論的那個人此時已經跑回教室了，手上微溼，看來安索斯頓很了解他。

「嘿！艾斯密，還沒走啊？這隻小睡豬從一上課就開始睡覺，把我的腿都壓麻了！」西鐸克指著艾斯密抱著的黑髮女孩，笑得很賊，笑得左眼角的淚痣很有存在感：「我在她耳邊把大鼓小鼓亂敲一通，她居然連皺眉都沒有耶！功力超強！」

「不這樣她怎麼叫格絲提。」艾斯密淡淡地歛下眼皮：「你可別瞧不起睡豬的本領啊。」

安索斯頓看了看睡覺的黑髮女孩、再看看垂垂：「很顯然現在沒辦法介紹你們認識，等哪天她睡醒了再說吧。」

垂垂其實挺想看女孩睜開眼睛，那天在公佈欄下的一面，給他很深的印象。

等一下還有別的課程，安索斯頓、西鐸克和垂垂告別艾斯密，先離開教室。

「……那位學弟人緣也很好？」垂垂指著還留在音樂教室裡的艾斯密，很多人甚至刻意走到教室裡只為了和他打聲招呼，垂垂等他們離開之後，忍不住跟安索斯頓打聽。

「嗯，一年級的學科榜首，運動也很行，所以在男同學之間很有號召力，而且他的外表也是女孩子喜歡的類型。」安索斯頓解釋給垂垂聽：「艾斯密從小學開始念的就是軍校，直到高中才考進來我們學校。因為受過的訓練不一樣，你應該可以很輕易的把他跟其他學生分辨出來。」

垂垂能夠理解安索斯頓的意思：「嗯，很容易在人群中一眼注意到他，跟站姿和體格有關係吧。」

「他和格絲提、以斯拉、德瑞同班，經常一起行動。」

一旁的西鐸克露出賊賊的笑容：「艾斯密有後援會喔──怎麼啊，被他電到也想入會的話告訴我一聲，我的前前前前前前前前前前前前女朋友現在是會長！」

「……後援會？那是什麼東西？」

「就是後援會，這種東西有什麼好解釋的？就是由一群支持艾斯密的美女組成、像是社團的東西。」

「呃，基本上那是社團沒錯，就登記在社團名簿裡。」安索斯頓補充：「當然，社團名稱不會直接這樣寫。」

「我記得好像是用『藝術品鑑賞社』之類詭異的名字打混過去吧。」西鐸克搖頭晃腦。

「不，『藝術品鑑賞社』是德瑞的，艾斯密的那個應該是『射擊表演研究社』。』

既然如此，垂垂倒覺得奇怪，一句話就這樣被他直接問出口：「那你們怎麼沒有？」

……垂垂突然想找地洞鑽。

安索斯頓和西鐸克用有點疑惑的眼神看了他半晌，後者哈哈大笑。

「有啊有啊哈哈哈哈我們怎麼可能沒有哇哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了！」西鐸克笑得上氣不接下氣，安索斯頓白了他一眼。

「你應該看得出來我們四個常一起行動。」他指的是哪四個，不需要說出來垂垂便懂：「所以有一個為了我們四人成立的後援會，倒是沒有個別成立的後援會。」

「咦？」他好意外。

「名字應該是『電影賞析社』或者『電影欣賞社』之類的，我不記得。」

「順便告訴你喔──」西鐸克笑嘻嘻地搭上垂垂的肩膀：「比提雅和德瑞也有自己的後援會，全校就只有這四個後援會，很了不起吧！」

「比提雅和德瑞到底是誰？」最近常聽到他們的名字，垂垂卻沒見過他們。

「嗄？你還不認識嗎？」西鐸克的表情有點失望。

「沒關係，都是我們的朋友，你會有機會認識他們的。」安索斯頓道。

※

第一次上文學課，西鐸克從學校的商店裡買了超多洋芋片搬回教室，數量之驚人讓垂垂完全傻眼。

他還記得認識西鐸克的那天，目睹西鐸克在短時間內嗑掉了好幾包洋芋片，現在再看到西鐸克一邊上文學課一邊嚼嚼嚼的速度之後，他忽然發現其實班會那天西鐸克因為存糧不足所以吃得很節制。

一包又一包的空包裝袋逐漸堆積著，班上的同學們卻都見怪不怪。

再望望文學老師──同時也是他們班的班導──這名年近四十、笑容滿面、看起來很好相處的文學老師，垂垂心想，老師會允許上課吃東西嗎？

這份疑惑不到幾秒就煙消雲散，垂垂看到班上至少有一半以上的人都拿出各自的零食飲料吃了起來，氣氛活脫脫像是在遠足。

「西鐸克，你吃小聲一點，就你的嘴巴好吵。告訴我，誰寫了《藍座之戰長詩》？」

「你想吃就說一聲嘛，康德老大。」西鐸克笑嘻嘻：「薩洛依的沃勒斯伯爵，在他參戰的那幾年寫出來的。要我背嗎？我可以把整首背出來喔──」

「我才不要聽，下次翹課的時候帶杯飲料給我還比較實在。」

「好啊。」

如此輕鬆的對話在課堂當中不斷出現，而且不限定於西鐸克跟老師兩個人而已。康德‧波法，二年三班的導師，似乎是個非常信任學生們自主管理的導師，所以與學生的相處並不太有老師的架子，比較像是朋友，而二年三班的同學顯然很吃這一套，在他的帶領下，班級的氣氛和樂融融。

文學課是目前為止第一堂就開始上課的科目，雖然上課期間人人自備零食，但是當老師說到課程重點時，台下會非常安靜，只剩下振筆疾書的聲音。往往這個時候垂垂才會忽然反應過來，然後也趕緊低頭抄筆記。

垂垂選修的本國文學，同樣也是康德‧波法上課。因為這節是選修課，課堂上還有很多別班的同學，只是根據從安索斯頓那裡來的消息，他們班自己人非常喜歡這位導師，所以班上選修本國文學的人也就特別多。

連上幾堂課程下來，垂垂發現本國文學或本國歷史經常提到一個舊有王室的名字，襲拉斯特。聽起來是個了不起的朝代，因為古典文學及本國史很容易就會把重點放在描述這個王室的舉措。

「襲拉斯特」，不曉得為什麼，垂垂覺得他最近應該有看過這個詞語才對。

是在哪邊呢……


	4. 004 - 開學新生活

這一天，垂垂一大早直接穿著體育服來學校，因為第一堂就是體育課。他剛進教室就接到安索斯頓打來的電話，好像是因為即將來臨的十三、十四號兩天就是學校的社團宣傳，所以跟他同班的四人組早上都在各自的社團進行準備，沒有時間繞道去教室找垂垂，但又擔心他不熟悉校園環境。

「你知道二號籃球場在哪裡嗎？不是國王禮堂的方向，而是在田徑足球場這邊，繞過鶇館和櫻花樹林就會看到足球場的草地，再過來就是了。」安索斯頓有點操心：「能不能自己過來？我們約那邊見面。」

「喔，可以，沒問題的。」

艾爾帝凡高中的籃球場有好幾座，但是說到田徑足球場倒是沒什麼疑慮，垂垂知道在哪。他先放下書包，只帶著手機就往安索斯頓所說的方向移動。

一邊走，他一邊想，除卻體育和他們不同班、選修游泳的西鐸克，聽說安索斯頓是許多舞蹈類社團的幹部、柏藍已知是射擊社副社長，米勒斯膜是學生會活動部執行長，所以這次的社團宣傳，這幾個人一定都忙得不可開交。

他繞過樓梯下樓，越過伯爵方庭的中庭，在出塔樓之前，眼角瞄到有一位學生佇立在人煙稀少、且陽光微微被塔樓的鐘塔所遮擋的角落。

垂垂慢下步伐，定睛一瞧。

站在攀滿藤蔓的塔樓旁邊、不知正望著陰影處的什麼的，是一名說話聲音很溫柔的女孩子。因為來到這所學校已經超過一個星期了，垂垂開始能夠從制服鈕釦辨認出年級──艾爾帝凡高中每個年級鈕釦上的圖案都不一樣，垂垂這個學年是大角鹿，而比他們低一個年級的則是冰泡湖。站在那邊的，是一年級的學妹。

對方有著一頭黑色的長髮，髮質看起來很軟，瀏海微微帶著捲度，充滿了空氣感。學妹的長髮綁了簡單的公主頭，再從紮髮處帶出幾條辮子，整體的打扮非常甜美，是任何高中男生都會憧憬的女孩子。學妹的髮辮上搭配著珍珠夾飾，在陽光的照耀下顏色飽滿而白皙，身上穿著春季制服外套和百褶裙，白色的長襪以及黑色皮鞋，歪著腦袋，好像在跟角落裡的什麼人交談。她有著一雙靈動的黑色大眼睛，睫毛眨呀眨的，聲音很溫柔好聽。

垂垂之所以會注意到對方，其實是因為他先注意到陰影角落裡一抹不太尋常的氣息。他的背上起了雞皮疙瘩，一般來說，這種感覺的意思是……角落裡有不太乾淨的東西。

垂垂偷偷摸摸的觀察著，有點擔心這位學妹是在和什麼東西交談。

他望來望去，學妹的面前什麼也沒有……

一陣子之後，他眼睜睜的看著溫柔的學妹朝角落湊過去，手掌伸出，似乎是安撫著某種生物一樣輕輕的拍了拍……拍了拍空氣。

垂垂實在不是很敢靠近，身上起的雞皮疙瘩讓他很不舒服。才這麼想著，從鐘塔的另一邊走廊過來了另一名女學生，垂垂怕被人看到很尷尬，趕緊往牆邊躲得隱密一些。

這次過來的是一名酒紅色頭髮的女學生，瞳孔的顏色比髮色再深一點，而唇色也同樣飽滿。臉上的顏色那麼強烈，女學生卻有著足以駕馭這等艷麗顏色的精緻臉蛋，好看得讓人目不轉睛。這位女孩同樣是一年級，垂垂看得很清楚，對方走到鐘塔下，叫住先前的黑髮女學生。

「依利德，妳還在和那些鬼聊天？」

「比提雅，說了多少次，不能這樣說啦。」

垂垂嚇出冷汗，拔腿就跑！

鬼──他沒感覺錯！果然是鬼！

媽呀呀呀呀呀呀──

※

垂垂趕到二號籃球場的速度非常驚人，已經先一步到達的柏藍則一臉怪異的看著他。

「幹嘛跑成這樣，有鬼在追你喔。」

「鬼、哈……鬼、鬼……」垂垂邊喘氣、邊指著伯爵方庭的方向，但是說了半天也講不清楚他剛才到底遇到了什麼事情。

安索斯頓和米勒斯膜也出現了，看見垂垂氣喘吁吁，都覺得奇怪。

「怎麼跑這麼喘？你上課又沒有遲到。」安索斯頓關心地問，跟旁邊同一堂課的女同學借了幾張面紙，讓垂垂把汗擦擦。

「不知道發生了什麼事，突然變這樣。」柏藍的語氣好像在說「人不是我殺的」。

垂垂還沒來得及好好解釋，上課鐘響，他們的籃球體育老師宣佈大家集合。

所有的學生都被集合到籃球場邊坐下，老師簡單點名。垂垂等稍微沒這麼喘之後，左右觀察和他同樣選修籃球課的同學們，然後發現了那位老是在睡覺、因此錯過好幾次認識機會的一年級學妹。

老師正好點到她的名字。

「一年六班，格絲提‧襲拉斯特！」

學妹緩緩舉手，她穿著長袖的體育服，另一隻手微微遮住打呵欠的嘴巴。

「啊。」垂垂一愣：「襲拉斯特？」

「怎麼？」坐他旁邊的米勒斯膜看著他。

「就是那個課本上寫到的那個──」

「你說襲拉斯特王朝？」

「對對對！」

「格絲提的襲拉斯特的確就是那個襲拉斯特。」米勒斯膜用眼神示意格絲提‧襲拉斯特的方向：「身為前朝王室後裔，她是全國唯一還使用這個姓氏的人了。」

垂垂懵懂的點點頭，他終於知道為什麼之前覺得這個王室的姓氏很眼熟，因為他曾經在校排名的榜單上瞄到過。

這所學校的學生組成還真臥虎藏龍，有首相的女兒、議會長的兒子、大企業家之子、甚至還有使用歷史課本上姓氏的後裔。

點完名，老師帶著大家做簡單的熱身之後，就把籃球發下去讓學生們自由組隊活動。

安索斯頓趁著這個機會，介紹格絲提和垂垂認識。

「格絲提，這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生，是從封郚來的。」

格絲提聽到安索斯頓這麼說，明顯愣了愣，原先正打著呵欠的，睡意都彷彿被驅散了。

「你來自封郚？」她瞇起了眼睛，態度變得警戒，讓垂垂有點錯愕。

「……嗄，對啊對啊，我叫鳽垂垂。」他伸出手對格絲提示好，格絲提遲疑半晌之後才回握。

「我們先去佔場地，你們慢慢聊。」丟下這句話，米勒斯膜、柏藍和安索斯頓先離開場邊，柏藍拿到一顆籃球，和米勒斯膜先在場上玩起來。

「我叫格絲提‧襲拉斯特。」格絲提打量垂垂半晌：「你姓鳽？」

「對，鳽垂垂。」

「怎麼寫？」

垂垂在手心寫了一遍給格絲提看。

「喔。」格絲提看了名字之後，原先的敵意褪去，輕輕應了句：「封郚啊，現在當位的人是誰啊？」

「我離開封郚之前，鵷鷺的老大才剛換人喔！」垂垂興高采烈的告訴格絲提，大概是很意外有人會問起他最熟悉的故鄉的情況吧：「就是去年，鵷鷺的老大才剛剛換成名為紫魈的大人，也是紫家出身的呢。」

格絲提好像在思索著什麼，眼睛望著地上好久好久，才再抬起來。

「那前一任老大呢？」

「妳說的是繼遙鏡大人嗎？」垂垂眼神倏然飛揚：「繼遙鏡大人離開封郚，到世界各地旅行去了，臨走之前指定紫魈大人即位。不過繼遙鏡大人承諾過，將來會有返回封郚的一天。」

「你很崇拜繼遙鏡呀。」

「那當然！」垂垂轉念一想：「妳好像對封郚很熟悉？」

「喔，因為我在那邊出生，長到差不多七歲吧，才過來的。」

垂垂覺得這件事聽起來很怪：「妳說妳在封郚出生，可是妳叫做格絲提‧襲拉斯特。」

「那邊又不是沒有嚴洲人。」

她說的沒錯，不過，「妳的姓既然是襲拉斯特，安索斯頓說全國就妳一個人還在使用這個姓氏，妳又怎麼會在封郚出生？」

「反正就在那邊出生啊，我還有封郚的姓氏哩。」格絲提的語氣有點心不在焉，而且不太想解釋的樣子。

「妳姓什麼？」垂垂趕緊問。

「不告訴你。」

「咦？」

「為什麼要告訴你？」格絲提嘴邊揚起一抹惡作劇的笑靨，準確接住場邊柏藍故意投擲過來的籃球，回應他們的叫喚：「來打球吧，蓋得到我火鍋就回答你問題！」

話剛說完，格絲提抱著籃球衝到安索斯頓他們佔領的球場上。

「來玩什麼，鬥牛？」

「好啊，再來個無時間限制版本。」安索斯頓扯笑，藍色的眼睛很有神采。

垂垂有點疑惑，鬥牛他聽得懂，可是什麼是無時間限制版本？看看錶，現在距離開始上課也才過了十幾分鐘，意思是、他們要打一場至少半個小時的籃球賽？

「五個人，還少一個，拉誰來玩？」

算算在場人數，柏藍、米勒斯膜、安索斯頓、垂垂和格絲提，要玩鬥牛確實還少一人。

「德藍！要不要加入我們？」安索斯頓叫住原本在另外一邊打球的同學，德藍弗西斯‧昂加特里，也是他們二年三班的同學。

「好啊。」德藍弗西斯應聲趕了過來：「哇，格絲提學妹，妳也在？」

「怎麼分組？」柏藍已迫不及待想開始比賽。

「RPS，最輸的三個一組。」格絲提一邊把長髮扎成馬尾，一邊催促：「快點快點。」

垂垂一驚，還沒來得及問什麼是RPS，就見其他幾人齊聲喊道……

「Paper Scissors shoot──」

……剪刀石頭布。

猜拳分組很快就決定出雙方組別。來不及出拳的垂垂直接被格絲提判為輸家，第一輪柏藍敗陣，到了第二輪，安索斯頓和格絲提出了同樣的拳法，而且都輸給米勒斯膜、德藍弗西斯。

米勒斯膜露出不可思議的表情：「我居然猜贏安索？」

一旁的安索斯頓和格絲提又快速的決定出勝負。

「耶！我贏了！」

格絲提高興地手舞足蹈，安索斯頓不可置信的看著自己的拳頭。

「賭博運氣好如你，居然一連猜輸兩次？」米勒斯膜拍了拍安索斯頓的肩膀：「你是不是要開始倒霉了。」

「別詛咒我！」

分組抵定，一邊是格絲提、米勒斯膜、德藍弗西斯，一邊則有垂垂、柏藍、安索斯頓。

「剛剛說的還有效喔。」在正式開始之前，格絲提笑嘻嘻地告訴垂垂：「蓋到我火鍋就回答你的問題！」然後她一溜煙跑走，去拜託籃球老師替他們開球，馬尾一晃一晃的。

「……你加油，努力。」

聽到格絲提說的話而靠過來的安索斯頓，露出了「好自為之」的表情，這時的垂垂不是很懂。

籃球老師過來，格絲提一隊由柏藍跳球、垂垂這邊則是米勒斯膜。

球被往上拋起，背著有點刺眼的春日陽光，雙方跳球人馬高躍而起。

※

在那之後垂垂不知道狂灌了多少瓶礦泉水。

垂垂從來不知道體育課打個籃球可以打成這樣，當下課鐘聲響起、他們無時間限制的三對三鬥牛結束之時，垂垂整個人是完全攤平在地板上的狀態的。

奇怪的是，其他幾個人好像除了很喘之外，體力根本還游刃有餘！

安索斯頓還有力氣和那些學弟妹學長姐同學們聊天打屁，德藍弗西斯跑到旁邊繼續運球投籃，柏藍慢條斯里地喝著礦泉水還邊拿出手機來查看訊息，米勒斯膜除了汗流浹背以外也是一臉平靜地在用手機收發簡訊。

唯一跟他一樣躺平的是格絲提，可是從她睡著的表情，怎麼看也都不會說是因為太累所以才睡著的。

垂垂突然覺得自己應該滾回封郚繼續鍛鍊個十七年才對──即使當初出於各種考量，家族把他的各項能力依一定比例「封印」了起來，但是他好歹是鳽家專門訓練出來傳承武備所的，體力不應該落後普通高中生這麼多才對。當初「封印」的時候是參考了塞萬唯爾一般中學生的體能所進行的，難道說，艾爾帝凡高中的學生們，連運動才能都在全國學生的標準之上？

話又說回來，那位宣稱「蓋我火鍋就回答問題」的學妹格絲提，打起球來的靈活敏捷實在嚇人。

運球、跑步、翻身、躍起、突圍、投籃；每一個動作都非常完美，只要一搶到球幾乎篤定能拿到分，他們那隊的分數幾乎都是她賺來的。

垂垂別說蓋格絲提火鍋，就連攔著她幾秒鐘也做不到。

還有垂垂這隊的柏藍也很厲害。

以著完全不輸給格絲提的敏捷，和格絲提直接槓上。好幾次差點把球從格絲提手上撈走，雖然沒有成功，但是格絲提也沒成功把球從柏藍手上拿走過。

果然有籃球校隊的等級，而且絕對遠在其上。另外像安索斯頓、米勒斯膜或者德藍弗西斯，即使三個人沒有另外兩位表現得那麼神勇，很明顯也是班上其他同學目瞪口呆的程度了。事實上，他們開始打球不久，場邊就圍了一圈觀摩的學生，後來就連體育老師也過來叫好。

反觀之下，垂垂好像就被弱化了不少。

「可惡啊──要是能夠把限制解除、好好玩一場就太棒了。」

當然，這番抱怨是沒辦法說給他的同學們聽的──至少現在不行。

遠方有個人興致匆匆的一路跑過來，偏長的頭髮在陽光下黑黑藍藍的，頂著如此罕見的髮色，不用細看就知道是誰。

「西鐸克？」迎面跑來的西鐸克眼角淚痣晃呀晃的，非常有存在感。他扎著一個濕濕的低馬尾，手上還提著泳褲，水珠甩來甩去，安索斯頓疑惑：「你怎麼頭髮都沒擦乾就跑出來啊。」

「我跟你說我跟你說！」西鐸克額頭上甚至還套著蛙鏡，已經迫不及待的跟他的好朋友們分享最新消息：「你們沒有選修游泳課簡直損失慘重！我那班的美女超超超超超超超超超級多唷！」

「喔。」結果安索斯頓完全不給面子，簡單的敷衍西鐸克：「倒是你們那班有什麼好玩的人？」

西鐸克正想張口回答，安索斯頓又補上一句：「『女朋友類』不算。」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……」努力想了很久，西鐸克總算擠出一個答案：「艾斯密！」

「他也選修游泳課？不意外。」

垂垂覺得最近常聽到這位學弟的名字。

※

高中的第一堂藝術課也沒有實作的機會，由看起來很嚴肅、五十幾歲的油畫老師坐在位子上替全班點完名、花費許多時間歌頌油畫學習多麼能夠陶冶人心、以及會對翹課學生嚴懲之後，一節課也差不多告尾了。

垂垂偷偷瞄到西鐸克的空位，這麼無聊的課，也難怪西鐸克翹掉。

另外翹課的還有安索斯頓，明明身為副班長。

垂垂的學期初就這樣在不算沉悶的情況下度過。第二堂地球科學與天文學課，老師宣佈一件事情。

「下次上課之前，全班同學每個人都要交一篇一千字的報告，題目是你對『地球科學與天文學課』這門課的了解。」

此話一出，台下哀鴻一片。任誰也沒料到有老師在學期第二次上課就宣佈了一千字的報告，重點是一週之內就得交出。

「不用太詳細，一千字就好，你們也可以從頭到尾上網找資料剪貼。唯一的條件，我要看到手寫稿，也就是說就算全部都是剪貼的，你也必須自己騰寫過一遍。記得附上資料來源。」

聽到這裡大概就能猜得出來老師定下這個作業的意義了，並不是真的要學生們寫出多麼深刻的心得，純粹只是讓學生以這種方式先對學科有個初步的了解。

這一節課因為社團宣傳在即的緣故，柏藍請公假去忙了，難得西鐸克沒有翹課，下課之後他們一起離開教室。

「好煩喔，早知道就翹掉了，老師居然出這種作業！」嘴上不斷的抱怨，接著西鐸克卻說出了讓垂垂非常驚訝的一句話，一句他以為不會聽到經常翹課的學生說的話：「走吧！我們去圖書館查資料把作業搞定！」

然後垂垂就被西鐸克拉往圖書館了。

艾爾帝凡高中的圖書館位於校區北邊，沿著大門進來的石子路一路往下──垂垂最近才知道這條路叫做圖恩走廊，名字取自艾爾帝凡其中一位董事的家族──從校園正門沿著圖恩走廊往下走，先會經過左手邊的伯爵方庭、然後是右手邊的鶇館與櫻花林，接下來左手邊是亨寧花園。過了這座花園，一幢約七層樓高、由米色的大理石與赭紅色的頁岩所砌成的，同樣屬於新古典主義建築風格，運用了大量廊柱與對稱的窗框的艾爾帝凡圖書館就在眼前。

拿出手機應用程式內建的學生證條碼、刷過圖書館大門的感應器，西鐸克拉著垂垂走了進去。大門一進去是挑高的大廳，胡桃木開放式的圓環樓梯就坐落於此。樓梯下方有手續櫃台，如果是校外人士或者有特殊館務處理，就得到這邊辦理相應手續。西鐸克並沒有在一樓多加停留，而是拉著垂垂踏著樓梯直上二樓──這裡的配置就像是博物館，走廊的兩側各有一扇門連接不同的廊廳，站在樓梯這頭可以一眼望到走廊的最彼端，而兩旁是一間又一間的閱覽室。

圖書館的二樓設置有網路資訊中心，也就是艾爾帝凡學生們俗稱的網咖，除此之外還有聽覺收藏中心、多媒體收藏中心、地圖輿圖區。西鐸克帶著垂垂走進網路資訊中心後，隨意挑了一台電腦坐下就開始查詢資料，只見他三兩下的就在搜尋引擎裡鍵出關鍵字，然後又同樣三兩下就動作飛快的把需要的資料都列印下來了。

「好了好了，這些就夠了。」話剛說完，西鐸克又抓著垂垂跑到三樓，從三樓到五樓基本上都是校內圖書展示，其藏書之豐富讓垂垂嘆為觀止。

不知道為什麼，西鐸克對於圖書館的書籍分佈非常的熟悉，轉學生鳽垂垂還站在三樓走廊上，企圖從牆壁上的平面分佈圖搞清楚這層樓的圖書分類和位置時，已經看到西鐸克抱著好幾本大書，從這個區域跑到那個區域，然後跑進影印室開始影印了起來。

垂垂趕緊過去幫忙操作，雖然西鐸克抱過來的都是大部頭的書籍，但其實他們也只是把那幾本書的序言都影印下來罷了。西鐸克拿的都是一些和「地球科學與天文學」有關的書籍，按照老師的作業出題，也的確只需要影印書中序言的部分就夠用了。

「喔耶，搞定！」

看著眼前這個人用了不到十分鐘的時間就找來的眾多紙本資料，垂垂開始覺得年級榜首的確是有些本事的。

「這些資料夠我們三個人用了，今天的任務成功達成！」

嗄？「三個人？」

「對啊，你、我、柏藍。他沒來上課，你就把他忘了啊！」西鐸克一臉笑嘻嘻的，就像抓到了垂垂什麼把柄似的；垂垂發現他的淚痣在他笑起來的時候總是特別有存在感。西鐸克把手上的影印紙攏成一疊，然後跟垂垂抱著的課本塞在一塊：「你負責收好，下午看見柏藍再把資料給他。」

「喔，好。」含糊地點了點頭，垂垂有點餓了，他想開口問西鐸克要不要去吃午餐。

「既然課業資料已經都準備好……」

西鐸克的腦筋卻動得比垂垂的嘴快。

「我們就開始玩吧！」

語意不明的一句台詞，垂垂眼皮跳得有點快。

「這是社團活動，雖然你不是我們社團的正式成員，不過我想沒關係啦，只要社長和副社長同意就行了！」

垂垂一驚：「什麼社團？」

根據垂垂的小道消息，西鐸克除了參加過全校大大小小所有社團之外，還一手創辦了不知道多少個亂七八糟社，大部分已經倒光，還有些殘餘下來，若不是已經傳承給其他有興趣的人繼續維持，就是當西鐸克自己心血來潮想起來的時候，才會臨時宣佈社團集合。

艾爾帝凡高中並沒有限制一名學生所能參加的社團數量，所以可以到處掛名。不過以社團為單位，如果沒有定期繳交一定品質的社團成果，在幾經警告之後就會被校方單方面宣佈解散，也就不能領取相應的經費。

憑良心說，維持社團的營運規模其實也不太困難，只要定期交點成果出去就可以了。所以聽說西鐸克成立的那些社團之所以會被迫解散，並不是長期交不出社團成果，而是他們的社務嚴重觸犯校規，被校方勘查屬實以後強制解散。

因此西鐸克說的什麼「社團活動」，聽起來就很不妙。

「社長是我，副社長是安索，活動組的組長是格絲提，至於依利德小天使則是文書。」報出一串人名和職稱，其中有三個人還在垂垂的理解範圍內。

「所以你說的究竟是什麼社團？」

「艾爾帝凡福祉促進社團，簡稱福促社，社團的宗旨是促進艾爾帝凡學生的身心福祉！」

聽起來非常的有理想，也就是非常的不美妙……

「什麼樣的社務能夠促進身心福祉啊……」垂垂硬著頭皮繼續問。

「我沒有辦法現在用文字三言兩語的描述，就讓你全面了解我們的豐功偉業，所以有空再拿依利德小天使幫社團製作的宣傳目錄給你看吧。」一臉無所謂的樣子，西鐸克顯然根本不在乎垂垂本人是怎麼想的，拉著垂垂的胳膊兩個人咚咚咚的就從三樓爬到了五樓。

到了這裡垂垂才發現，圖書館的樓梯從一樓到五樓是連接在一起的，但是到了五樓這裡就是頂了。而他記得圖書館總共是七層樓，也就是說，通往更高樓層的樓梯並沒有設置在這邊。

「如果比較簡單的解釋的話，你就把我們想像成偵探社吧！我們社團最重要的任務就是接受艾爾帝凡學生的委託，解決各種讓大家感到困擾的難題。」

「那、那你今天是接到了什麼委託……」

西鐸克忽然變得很義憤填膺：「你還記得上個星期我們學校最不公義的一件事情嗎！」

「……什麼？」

「艾爾帝凡高中的代表植物是香根鳶尾，象徵著誠實、智慧、榮譽，在這樣一所孕育著塞萬唯爾最優秀的未來主人翁的校園裡，任何違反誠實、智慧、榮譽的行為都是不可饒恕的！」

「這句話倒是可以認同……」

「上個星期，比提雅的考試名次在沒有經過委員會的同意下，被校長獨斷修改了。你有注意過名次調回來後、被比提雅擠下去的那個人是誰嗎？」

西鐸克露出了一抹非常、非常滿足的笑容。

「啊，我有瞄了一眼，但我不認識，我記得姓氏是昆寧。」

「譚儂‧昆寧，跟比提雅同班，是一個自我意識嚴重過甚的混蛋。」西鐸克振振有詞：「他在寒假同時報名了科展比賽、油畫比賽和作文比賽，原本就等著新學期開學考的好名次申請新一波的獎學金，不過很顯然事情並沒有如他計畫的那麼完美，於是在他的想法裡，犧牲其他人是很正常的。」

「所以你是想在成績已經改回來的基礎上再做點什麼嗎……」垂垂好像開始有點明白西鐸克的惹事生非邏輯了。

「怎麼能夠一副我是來為難他的樣子呢？如果他問心無愧，我又能拿他怎麼樣？」

這點倒是沒錯，所以垂垂沒有反駁。

「艾爾帝凡每一次重大考試的手寫考卷，按照校務章程都需要歸檔保留下來，時限是學生離校後五年、一般來說也就是畢業後五年，才能銷毀。而這些大量的手寫試卷，因為就跟書籍一樣需要適當的溫度與濕度儲存，所以是一併保管在圖書館裡面的唷。」西鐸克嘻嘻嘻的這麼說完之後，用手指指了指頭頂上。

「你的意思是……」

「圖書館的六樓，就是艾爾帝凡的紙質保管室。」西鐸克頓了頓：「雖然已經是春天了，你不覺得天氣還經常乍暖還寒嗎？這種時候最適合的野外活動就是篝火營了！」

「等、等等！你在暗示什麼？這種行為是違反校規的吧？而且我……」垂垂低頭看錶：「現在還是午休時間，但是下午第一堂課的時間也快到了，這樣下去不就翹課了嗎？」

「學生時代的樂趣就是翹課跟惹事，你懂不懂？」

垂垂不太想懂︰「我……我才不翹課不惹事！」

西鐸克露出覺得非常、非常有趣的笑容，就連左眼角下的淚痣彷彿也在活潑的跳躍著。他不再跟垂垂多說什麼，拉著垂垂蹦蹦跳跳的跑到另一條走廊上。這附近並沒有什麼人聚集，走廊底端是一座左右兩扇的桃花心木門，通往另一條走廊。

而門前，設置著一道感應門禁，很顯然接下來的路段並不開放一般學生進入。

「你過不去的啦……」

垂垂很努力的嘗試不要開學第二週就被學校退學。

「別擔心，福促社沒點本事要怎麼混呢？」西鐸克拍了拍垂垂的肩膀，接著那隻拍打垂垂肩膀的手就舉起來，對著門禁上方的監視器揮了揮手。

「你……在跟誰揮手？」

「格絲提小豬，沒有她我們就沒戲唱囉。」

垂垂的肚子很餓，而且他深深覺得他們即將要做的事一旦被發現，他就要含淚逃回兆洲找姊姊哭訴了。

姊姊……那位即將接位鵷鷺「呼幽」，強得跟鬼一樣的姐姐，和西鐸克一比突然好善良好規矩啊──

正這麼反省著的時候，他們頭上的監視器電源燈忽然熄了。

「咦？」

「很好，就是現在！」西鐸克從校服外套口袋裡掏出了兩副手術用手套，一副拋給垂垂，另一副自己戴上。穿戴好手套的手伸上桃花心木門，垂垂發現他的手指之間居然夾著一張門禁卡片！只聽嗶的一聲，桃花心木門的門禁鎖就被西鐸克給解開了。

「來來來從這邊──」

西鐸克抓著垂垂，一溜煙的跑了進去。

「什麼？你為什麼會有這張門禁卡？而且為什麼會隨身帶著手套？」垂垂正手忙腳亂的學西鐸克幫自己的雙手戴上手套。

「順手就拿啦，我們學校能夠上到圖書館六樓的人還是挺多的，有些人永遠搞不清楚自己的東西是什麼時候弄丟的。至於手套，你不戴也可以，不過最後如果因為指紋被逮到、就不是我的錯囉？」

「什麼啊──那、那監視器？」

「別擔心，格絲提小睡豬會連同我們出現前的監視畫面都毀損掉的。」

通過這扇門，垂垂才發現門後的空間是向上的樓梯中庭及電梯井，顯然那道門禁是為了控管圖書館的更高樓層。他瞥了一眼旁邊的樓層規劃牌，六樓主要是「館長辦公室」、「特藏文獻管理中心」等行政辦公室，當然也包含西鐸克的目標「紙質保管室」。而七樓只寫了「館史資料中心」一個科室。

西鐸克抓著垂垂步上樓梯來到六樓，在走廊上與格絲提會合，這位黑色長捲髮的學妹手上也戴著薄手套，一身好活動的褲裝運動服，肩膀上還揹著一個自己的淺粉色後背包。

「西鐸克，總算來啦。」打了個呵欠，揉揉眼睛，格絲提有些迷迷濛濛的看著垂垂：「你怎麼也在這裡？你手上抱著的是什麼啊？」

「我們、我們剛剛在樓下找課堂作業的資料……」

「嗨呀，雖然垂垂不是正式社員，但我覺得他一定也對於我們的社務很有興趣的。」

「不、我──我沒有！」垂垂義正嚴詞的反駁。

誰知道見到垂垂這麼認真的反駁，格絲提反而也覺得好玩起來：「啊，原來垂垂學長也對於我們的社團很有興趣嗎？不要緊，社團宣傳的時候可以加入我們唷！」

「不，我真的……」

很顯然，格絲提和西鐸克兩個人都沒有很在意垂垂的個人意見，他們已經開始商量起接下來的行動。

「今天中午圖書館館長跟一些校務人員有校外聚餐，不會這麼快回來，但是特助還在辦公室裡加班。」顯然先到、而且先探聽好狀況的格絲提跟西鐸克咬耳朵：「所以我們從另一邊繞進去紙質保管室吧，別經過館長辦公室門口。保全人員至少要到下午第一梯次的巡邏時間，才會發現這一片的監視器都有問題。」

「好啊。」

然後格絲提跟西鐸克，一人一邊抓過垂垂的胳膊，咚咚咚的就順著不經過館長辦公室的走廊，繞到了紙質保管室的門口。

圖書館六樓跟七樓是樓中樓的設計，中間的部分是一片圓形花圃，而頭頂則是整片的玻璃天頂，陽光透過玻璃映照進來，如果沒有二十四小時運作的恆溫系統，一定會超級的熱。而也因為中間的這片花圃，所以六樓幾個重要科室、包含館長辦公室，都是繞著花圃呈圓形分佈，紙質保管室在館長辦公室旁邊不遠，從走廊過去的話，先到達館長辦公室，再往下就是紙質保管室。而他們三人為了不經過館長辦公室，就必須走比較長的一邊，繞過一個半圓弧度才能抵達保管室的門口。

到了科室門前，西鐸克又拿出剛才那張門禁卡，嗶了一下，門禁鎖應聲解鎖。

一進去科室裡，垂垂就感覺到一陣比外面恆溫空調還低的涼意。

「哇──好冷喔！」格絲提話剛出口，西鐸克就把自己的外套丟到格絲提頭上。

「咦，學長，你的外套上面有安索學長身上的香味！」

「因為我昨天住他們家啊，外套在他們家剛剛洗過。」

「什麼──我也要去他家玩！」格絲提這麼說著，放下背包並穿上外套，然後咚咚咚的跑向了第二十一排立櫃，指著頭上：「那格那格！」

「妳好矮喔小睡豬。」

「我還會再長高的啦！」

西鐸克邊跟格絲提鬥嘴，邊把她所指的那格抽屜拉出來。抽屜裡裝滿了考試用答卷紙，份量非常的重，垂垂趕緊把手上的書本跟資料放下，硬著頭皮也過去幫了西鐸克一把。

「哇，沒想到垂垂你看起來瘦瘦的，其實很有力氣嘛！」

垂垂苦笑，從小家族訓練出來的體魄，就算封印了一部份，也還是有優勢的。只不過他一上手就發現西鐸克不見得需要他的幫忙，這更讓他考慮必須要找周穆爺爺把身上的限制解開了。

西鐸克和垂垂把抽屜放到旁邊的桌子上後，格絲提捲起過長的外套袖子，就埋頭在裡面翻呀翻，然後抬起頭來：「咦，我算錯了嗎？」她又低頭對著手指數了數；「啊，是旁邊這一櫃！」她指著隔壁一櫃：「放回去放回去，是這格抽屜，拉出來！」

「……不愧是小睡豬，這都能算錯。」西鐸克跨步過去，把原本的抽屜推到垂垂面前，然後跨到格絲提旁邊，把格絲提新指出來的抽屜整個拉出來放到桌上。

垂垂只好認命的，幫他們把拉錯的抽屜塞回櫃子裡。

憑良心講，格絲提有快一米七，以女孩子來說絕對不矮，只是這一排排的櫃子設置的非常高，且深，最上面一格以格絲提的身高，要拉出來是有點困難沒錯。

「找到啦！」格絲提唰的從中抽出一份手寫考卷，名字的地方就標示著「譚儂‧昆寧」。

「那、那我們……可以走了嗎？」說真的，垂垂一直都把一部份的注意力放在門口的方向，就怕突然來了什麼人，人贓俱獲的逮到他們三個違規的學生。

「嘿嘿……」格絲提折呀折的，把昆寧的考卷折了起來，放進西鐸克外套的內袋，而西鐸克則從格絲提帶來的背包內翻出一小疊跟考試用紙相同材料的紙張，上面就跟這些考卷一樣，留有答題及批改痕跡。接著他便跑到其他排櫃子那邊不知道在找什麼，垂垂聽到他不斷在開櫃子的聲音。

「來來來，垂垂先來這邊。」格絲提拎起背包，順手拿起垂垂的課本跟資料，把他拉到紙質保管室的另一邊。因為保管室內保管的紙張文件並不是稀本古董，而且這邊屬於工作區，所以有一扇滿大的對外窗戶，全部打開後要把身體探出去也是足夠的──而格絲提也的確是將窗戶打開，半個身體探出去看了看。

確認沒有什麼問題後，她把背包內剩下的兩樣東西掏了出來：火柴盒，以及一綑粗繩，另一端有著勾爪。

垂垂立刻感覺實在是太不美妙了。

格絲提先是把她套著的西鐸克的外套袖子全放下來，然後乖乖的、反折再反折，把長袖口折到她可以自由行動的長度，空出雙手後，再綁上馬尾，用空背包裝好垂垂的課本跟資料，理所當然的把背包扔給垂垂，最後拿起粗繩，將一端的勾爪固定在窗櫺上，另一端粗繩拋出窗外。

其實這捆粗繩並不長，大概只往下延伸了兩層樓的高度，但是到了那裡以後，因為建築物外沿設計的關係，開始有了不少橫向凸出的花紋。

「這個高度難不倒你吧？」格絲提湊在窗邊探看外頭的狀況，微卷髮的馬尾隨著窗外微風一晃一晃的。

「我們是要從這裡離開嗎……」垂垂欲哭無淚，為什麼不能小心翼翼的走原路回去？

「來囉來囉。」西鐸克抱著一個找到的空抽屜回來了。他把空抽屜放到平坦的作業桌上，並且把那疊格絲提帶來的考試用紙扔進抽屜裡面，再把找到昆寧考卷的抽屜裡面的紙張，通通倒出來弄得一團亂。

他站遠兩步欣賞自己的傑作，然後朝格絲提伸手：「小睡豬──」

格絲提把火柴盒扔了過去。

只見西鐸克「唰拉──」一聲燃起了火柴，扔進只放著一小疊考試用紙的抽屜裡。紙張薄透、燃點低，一下子就燒起來，開始冒出黑煙。

「準備好了嗎？」他回頭問，抬起腳對著立櫃好像在衡量什麼。

「垂垂先走，我第二，然後學長你再動作。」

「好喔。」

「什、什麼？」

垂垂其實沒有很搞得清楚狀況，就被格絲提推著，只好手腳並用的爬出了窗戶，往下望了望，沿著繩子滑了兩層樓，再沿著牆壁上的凹凸，平安跳到一樓的草皮上。

他下到一半的時候，格絲提也跟在他的後頭。而當他雙腳終於接觸到草地時，頭頂上的窗戶內傳來轟然巨響！

那聲音相當驚人，根據垂垂剛才人就在保管室內的經驗，聽起來很像是那些又高又重、保管著無數考卷的立櫃倒塌了一、兩座的聲音。

垂垂瞬間懂了，為什麼不能沿原路回去，因為西鐸克他們就是想要把事情鬧大、把人引過來啊！

緊接著，圖書館的火災警報器也響了起來，聽起來圖書館很快就必須開始疏散學生了。

西鐸克也從頭頂上的窗戶裡鑽出，就像是垂垂和格絲提一樣，手腳俐落的先往下滑兩層樓，當西鐸克沿著牆壁上的裝飾繼續向下移動時，垂垂看見格絲提甩出了一抹銀光，原本被固定在窗櫺處的粗繩硬生生被切斷了。

繩子掉落，格絲提招來垂垂，先把背包內的課本跟影印紙重新拿出來放到垂垂手上，再把繩索塞吧塞吧，通通塞回包包內。

「這你就負責收好喔，裡面可是這次犯罪的證據呢！」一邊叮囑垂垂，還要一邊煞有其事地拍打著背包。

垂垂簡直欲哭無淚；同時西鐸克也一翻身跳到草皮上，站起來拍拍身上的灰塵跟草汁，仰頭望著頭頂上的窗戶：「啊──神清氣爽！」

他們出來的窗戶位於圖書館的側翼，所以從這邊的草皮，雖然可以看到圖書館大門，但是因為大門的位置比較突出的緣故，反而不容易注意到這頭。垂垂看見原本圖書館內的學生們被教職員工迅速疏散著，許多人帶著課本跟書包茫然的走了出來，很快的，圖書館大門外面聚集了一群學生，垂垂聽到校務人員宣佈圖書館暫時關閉，剛好也快要到下午第一節課程的時間，學生們便三三兩兩的散了。

垂垂在一旁看著這些教職員工們忙碌，過了一會兒保全公司也到了。

「西鐸克、垂垂？」忽然聽到有人叫住自己，垂垂還有點驚弓之鳥，他嚇了一跳，然後才發現叫住他們的是安索斯頓。

「啊，學長──你怎麼來了？而且為什麼你只沒有跟我打招呼啊？」

「格絲提？抱歉，剛才的角度沒有看到妳。你們三個躲在這裡幹嘛？」

「就是社團的新活動呀，你這次又沒有參與了！」

「原來如此……」安索斯頓用著明白了的表情轉而同情的看著垂垂：「所以說，你也被他們扯進來了？」

「我是千百個不願意……」

「怎麼會！和我們探險明明這麼好玩！」西鐸克在旁抗議。

安索斯頓對他們三人招了招手，要他們提步跟著自己：「先離開這邊吧，把手套摘下來。不然人家從窗戶裡往外看，不就馬上逮到最可疑的三人組了？」

「不會啊──因為最不可疑的安索斯頓學長也跟我們在一起喔！」格絲提說歸說，還是乖乖照著安索斯頓的話摘下手套，連同垂垂跟西鐸克也是。

「好了，上課時間也要到了，該回伯爵方庭了。」安索斯頓邊說邊帶著他們往圖書館大門的方向過去，那裡的路比較好走，可以沿著石子路回伯爵方庭。

而就在這個時候，有一名穿著襯衫與馬甲背心的男人從圖書館裡走出來，門口的教職員工及保全主管一見到他，立刻上前說明狀況，感覺上是個有一定位階的校務人員。那名男人年紀並不大，頂多三十出頭，環視著四周正逐漸散去的學生們，像是在觀察什麼，直到看見安索斯頓等人，居然對他們笑了一下，才又移開視線。

「今天中午圖書館館長有校外聚餐，所以是特助留守唷。」格絲提嘻嘻嘻的告訴安索斯頓。

安索斯頓回頭望去，垂垂也看過去，那名男人跟其他人交代幾聲後，就跟著保全主管一起進了圖書館。

「他是譚森‧浮珂，圖書館館長的特別助理。不過我們學校圖書館館長也同時是行政副校長，所以他其實是副校長的特別助理。」安索斯頓向垂垂介紹。

「為什麼我覺得他剛剛那個表情……像是已經知道是我們惹了這一齣的樣子。」垂垂擔驚受怕的問。

「不奇怪啊，他應該一聽到那聲巨響就知道是我們搞的鬼了吧。」西鐸克倒是滿臉不在乎，嘿嘿嘿的走在最前面。


	5. 005 - 開學新生活

非自願社團活動雖然結束了，垂垂的擔驚受怕卻並沒有結束。

當天下午全校都在討論圖書館的火災警報，官方說法是誤觸，圖書館內並沒有失火，但是當天有消防隊進駐是真的，而且保全公司也過來了，所以學生們都在猜測到底發生了什麼事情。

相對於垂垂的緊張，主要犯案的兩個人卻很自在，順帶一提西鐸克的洋芋片還是一直嚼嚼嚼從沒有短少的跡象過。

只有垂垂一個人作賊心虛，就怕不知道什麼時候會有校務人員一臉嚴肅的告訴他，因為你嚴重觸犯校規，我們要勒令退學。

卻沒想到，垂垂還沒等來退學通知，先聽說了舞弊案。

這一切都是從圖書館的火災警報開始的。因為西鐸克的火柴是直接丟到抽屜裡面，抽屜又是金屬做的，紙張的燃燒溫度沒有那麼高，所以除了煙霧觸動警報器之外，並沒有造成太大的危害。但也因為好幾個立櫃都被西鐸克弄倒了，裡面的考卷翻覆得到處都是，而且從燃燒的灰燼可見被燒掉的是試卷用紙，於是校務人員只好一一清點翻倒的立櫃，找出到底是哪些試卷在這次的火災事件中被燒個精光。

艾爾帝凡高中的考試除了會回收紙卷保留一定年限之外，每一次批閱試卷之後也會將一批批的考卷掃描歸檔，以免紙質保存出現問題──例如這次的狀況。

也因為艾爾帝凡的歸檔好習慣，花了幾天工夫，「被燒燬」的試卷就順利的被找出來了：唯一遺失的是「譚儂‧昆寧」的自然科學試卷。

而就在校務人員調閱出譚儂的自然科學試卷掃描檔、準備根據程序保留一份影印版本供日後作業查閱用時，又意外的發現這份考卷的批改有問題──證明式跟實驗計算公式明顯有瑕疵，簡單來說，就是該扣分的地方沒有被扣到。

坦白講，從一名批改試卷的教師的角度來看，這樣的情況的確有可能發生。每一次的考卷批閱都是同年級任教該科的教師平均分配批閱，因為艾爾帝凡的學生人數多，每一名教師也就一次性的要批改幾百份卷子，偶爾出現失誤還在可以理解的範圍，而且每年考卷批閱完畢以後，教育委員會也會抽檢一定比例的試卷覆核，所以一開始發現這樣的狀況時，委員們還以為只是偶然間的失誤。

不過，因為事情最初就是從圖書館紙質保管室的火警開始的，所以此時介入調查的並不只是教育委員會或者教務處，行政副校長的特助也一直參與其中。這位年輕的特助給了一個提議：調閱同一位學生的不同科目考卷，以及同一位批卷老師批閱的不同考卷。

結果很快就出來了，令人不可置信卻又似乎在意料之內的，譚儂‧昆寧有問題的開學考試卷可不只這一門科目。

事實上，譚儂‧昆寧平時的課業成績並不差，憑自己的實力也是可以拿到不錯的名次，所以每一門科目也都是在一些該扣分的小地方睜一隻眼、閉一隻眼罷了。但是，這麼多門科目集合起來，再加上年級排名前面的名次分數差距向來微幅，譚儂‧昆寧的名次也就摻雜了很多水分。他這回可不只是像比提雅那樣從第七名被挪到第十二名而已，他的真實名次大概落在二十左右，當然，現在更可能遭遇退學處分。

一場火警，燒出了這麼一件大事。垂垂聽說後續還在調查，包含譚儂‧昆寧上學期的大考是否也存在相同問題，以及各科閱卷老師到底是怎麼參與進來，甚至是除了譚儂‧昆寧之外，是否還有其他學生也在做一樣的事情。

家裡負責照顧垂垂的周穆爺爺把這麼個八卦告訴他的時候，學校裡可沒有半點風聲。這也難怪，信譽良好的貴族中學如果傳出如此嚴重的舞弊，會大幅影響下一年度的招生，以及當年度的捐款贊助。

比起這個，垂垂更在意的其實是──西鐸克、格絲提他們行動之前，是否就知道背後有這樣的事情？而這一切的起因，很顯然是校長動了開學考的排名，西鐸克他們很顯然是在幫自己的朋友出氣。

※

由於即將到來的社團宣傳，四人組每天都過得很忙碌，幾乎堂堂正課皆以公假處理，就連看起來比較沒有責任感的西鐸克也很少出現。當然，假公假之名行翹課之實，也不無可能。

這天下午放學後，垂垂獨自一人下樓，打算穿過伯爵方庭的中庭，沿著石子路到圖書館，借個位子把「地球科學與天文學」的一千字報告抄寫完畢。

西鐸克找來的資料非常有用，隨便參考一份都能騰出老師規定字數以上的文章。因為下午三點放學以後垂垂沒有什麼特別的事情要忙，他打算留在圖書館一、二個小時，先把作業搞定再搭車回家。

垂垂走下階梯、穿過中庭。有些學生平時喜歡聚集在中庭的花圃附近聊天，三五成群，所以垂垂一開始並沒有太注意。不過當他繞過其中一叢花圃，想要繞出中庭時，才注意到站在門廊前端不遠的是一群穿著制服的男同學，從鈕釦圖案分辨，一年級、二年級、三年級都有，而且都不是自己班、或者四人組有跟他介紹過的同學。而且這些人不約而同的，在看到垂垂的同時都表露出對垂垂的鄙視與敵意。

垂垂自認為不是容易得罪人的性格，更何況他才轉來這所學校不到兩週，很顯然，這些人的敵意不是衝著他來的，他只是個相對來說好拿捏的替罪羔羊。

這個時間點，學生大部份都離開伯爵方庭了，放學之後大家都會往運動場、社團場地、圖書館等地方移動，留在伯爵方庭的都是班級幹部，現在顯然也都待在各自的教室裡處理事情。

那群學生大概也不是刻意在這裡堵人的，但是看到了他們厭惡的對象，也沒有好脾氣到能夠放垂垂一馬。垂垂聽到有人發出嘲笑的鼻音，這就像是啟動了什麼，一行數人目送著垂垂走到他們面前，然後就將垂垂包圍了起來。

呃……姊姊說不可以在這邊引人注目，如果犯規，就等著回去被大卸八塊吊起來每天毒打生不如死。

垂垂吞吞口水，要怎麼解決啊？這些人明顯就是來找麻煩，或者就聳一點，讓他們開心開心就算了？

「……大家好啊。」非常沒有創意的一句台詞。

「他就是那個轉學生嗎？在那四個旁邊繞著轉的？」包圍他的其中一人詢問他的夥伴，從態度看起來似乎是最感到惱火的。

「對，叫做鳽垂垂。」另一人回了他的話。

由於塞萬唯爾語沒有什麼抑揚頓挫的分別，所以鳽垂垂的名字很容易被這邊的人唸成「煙吹吹」。

「看起來也不怎麼樣，難道是家世或者成績特別好？」

「也還好吧，才考八十五名，不高不低的。我查過背景，好像家裡賣東西，也不像特別有錢。」用充滿鄙視的口吻如此說道，而且還用「真不可思議，是怎麼混進來我們學校就讀的啊」的那種表情，垂垂不知道這種時候是不是應該接個話。

「我們要幹嘛，把他圍起來只是在這邊放屁？」一名體格似乎不錯，而且態度也很不好的男人開口：「要動手就快點，帶到學校外面，三點半保全會巡邏這一帶。」

垂垂覺得人身安全嚴重受到威脅……

正當垂垂以為他會被強行帶走的時候，第一個靠上來的傢伙突然發出非常不滿的「嘖」聲，表情臭得跟什麼一樣。

「……妳他媽的沙利爾，這裡沒妳的事！」

「喔？我還以為，你們最想找麻煩的人，應該是我。」

冷冽而緩慢的語氣，垂垂轉過身，看到一位酒紅色長髮的女孩正緩緩走過來。在嚴洲，紅髮一般說的是紅中帶著棕金的髮色，但正朝著他們慢步過來的學妹，卻切實的有著一頭偏於冷色調的酒紅色長髮。這種顏色很顯膚白，也映襯的學妹的唇色更凜然，就像是雪地玫瑰一般的顏色。

在這樣微冷的天氣，她並沒有穿外套，僅僅是穿著一件白色的長袖襯衫，繫著簡單的領結。酒紅色的長髮披垂在襯衣墊起的肩線上，襯衫在腰部收緊，下半身是百褶短裙，搭配高筒的黑色純棉襪子，以及一雙帶金屬釦的黑色短靴。

這麼漂亮的女孩，如果是在其他情況下，垂垂相信男同學們都會趨之若鶩，但這幾個攔住垂垂找麻煩的人，很顯然並沒有這種心情。

女孩走到垂垂身邊，抬起下巴，對面六名男生，即使是最矮的那位也比她高了半個頭，但是她的氣勢絲毫不減，而且很顯然幾位男孩子見到她後，都露出了忌憚的表情──他們怕她。

垂垂對這位學妹有印象，畢竟酒紅色的髮色很少見，相當好認──他前幾天才在中庭偶遇兩位學妹說著什麼鬼的，這位就是其中之一。

「安索學長說你們肯定會惹出些什麼，果然，但也就這樣的程度了。」學妹雙手緩緩的環在胸前，垂垂注意到她的指甲修剪得飽滿圓潤，反著健康的光澤。她用著打量評估的目光在幾位男同學身上打轉，最後若有所思地把注意力放到站在最前面的那位三年級學長身上：「怎麼，全年級前五，也適用於昆寧那渣滓的……『好方法』嗎？」

聽到這句話，垂垂忽然明白今天自己為什麼會被這些人攔下來了。

「我要是你們，現在首要考慮的應該是，如何通過自首減輕處分，保留目前的學籍。但很顯然，你們並不認為保留學籍很重要。」

「媽的妳以為妳家了不起──沙利爾，我們誰也沒有比誰高貴！」那個站在最前頭的三年級學長，不知道是被女孩的哪句話惹惱，站前一步做出要出拳的動作：「今天我並沒有要找妳麻煩，妳還自己懟上來了是吧。」

紅頭髮的學妹皺了皺眉頭，表情不是很高興：「不要對我大吼大叫。怎麼，難道揍了無關緊要的小蝦米，就可以假裝你爸圖謀五年的地盤，並沒有因為你的愚蠢淪為一場空？」

三年級的學長瞳孔忽然一縮，抄起背上的書包就朝學妹甩過來，垂垂正想好歹先擋一擋，卻被就站在他旁邊、身高還矮了他一個頭的學妹提著衣領往後扯了好幾步，同時對方另一隻手抬起，穩如泰山的就擋下迎面砸來的書包，再一個反纏揹帶，瞬間把學長的書包抓到自己手上。

「哇──」垂垂忍不住低呼了一聲，看著紅髮的學妹順勢將書包重新甩出，像巴掌一樣掄到學長臉上，而且顯然力道比學長的大多了。學妹的長髮甩了起來，陽光下光澤熠熠，質感極好，而那位三年級學長整個人被這股力量帶起，上半身向後仰，帶扯到身後兩人，總共三個人宛如保齡球瓶一般，在地上絆成一團。

還沒有來得及動作的另外幾個人有點傻住，其實已經有退卻的跡象了，學妹卻並沒有手下留情。她一個箭步來到最靠近她的一個人面前，抬腿用腳直接把他踹得跪在地上，按著鼠蹊部發不出聲音；輕巧的從側邊跳開，踹在另一個人的後背上，讓他直接向前撞在花台的紅磚上，鼻血湧了出來；第三個人則是被她非常暴力的踹在正面，整個人飛了出去、後腦杓撞上中庭的石牆，那一下非常大聲，牆上的青苔紛紛掉落，垂垂眉頭都皺了起來，一聽就知道一定很痛……

女孩子的裙襬落了下來，還在微微晃動，卻見她本人臉不紅、氣不喘的，就像只是走了幾步路似的，慢條斯理地把雙手重新交疊於胸前。她其實並沒有把太多的注意力放在剛才被她踹趴在地的三個人身上，而是看向最開始想對她動手的學長，以及被學長絆倒的另外兩名學生。

她抬步緩緩走過去，短靴的金屬後跟在中庭鋪設的石板地面上敲出叩、叩的聲音。來到三人面前，女孩俯視著他們。

「這個視角還滿適合你的，其實我一直很好奇，你真的不知道自己有多廢物嗎？」

垂垂忽然注意到，學妹有著兩顆小小的虎牙，隨著她說話時不太明顯的露出來，居然顯得有一點點嬌氣。

「妳他媽……」

學妹沒有讓學長把髒話說完，抬腿就對準學長的左邊臉頰踹。這一腳力道非常大，學長的身體無法控制的朝右方摔去，卻在真正跌到地上之前，又被學妹速度極快的伸腿勾回來，最後撞向左邊的石板地面上。

「跪著吧，打架也不行、讀書也不行、耍狠也不行，你到底有什麼事情幹得成？」

涼涼的這麼問，學妹又是緩緩地走近學長，她腳上穿著的短靴像是牛皮的，材質非常堅硬，更不用說釦環的地方是突出的金屬釦子，鞋跟也是金屬。剛才踹人時，擦在學長的臉上帶出好幾道血痕，更何況學長的臉頰被帶著在石板地面上磨擦了很長一段，已經破相了。

垂垂盯著學妹說話時微微露出來的虎牙，明明行為非常暴力，卻意外的……很可愛。

「沙利爾，妳放……」

學妹挑起一眉，再度在學長話沒說完之前就一腳踹過去。這一回，學長的臉頰擦著石板地面滑了好幾公尺，沿路碎石子和紅磚帶起一片血色，學長完全發不出聲音，張開嘴巴，口水無法控制的涎著。垂垂看了看，臉頰已經腫出紫色的瘀傷了。

他趴在地上，肌肉搐動著，像是想要爬起來或者抓住什麼。但是學妹剛才每一腳的力道都很重，飛撞在地板上這麼幾次，對身體的負荷其實很大。只是學妹見對方還有反抗的力氣，也不客氣，上前伸腿又是一踹。

垂垂看到學長的一顆牙齒噴了出來……這位三年級的學長匍匐在地板上爬不起來，上吊著的眼神裡既有憤怒又有恐懼，但是一看見學妹又微微抬起腳，他整個身體就開始發抖，恨不得縮成一團球。垂垂默默地靠過來，覺得自己好像應該要做點什麼才對。

學妹感覺到他的靠近，回頭看了一眼，又不甚在意的掉頭回去：「就說跪著適合你。」她歪了歪腦袋，虎牙又露出來了，眉毛挑起，眼角餘光帶到旁邊從一開始就只是被絆倒而已的兩位男學生：「你們覺得呢？」

「沙利爾！妳別踹了，我們……我們現在就走，妳別再動手！」

只是被學妹掃了一眼，另外兩個人馬上開口表明態度。垂垂看著他們其中一人爬過去，扶起渾身發抖、整張臉破相的學長，另一個人則去把之前被踹倒的三個人一一扶起，然後扶著唯一還不太能走路、鼠蹊部被踹傷的男學生，幾個人戰戰兢兢的看著學妹，等她表態。

學妹漫不經心的瞥著他們，手指梳了一下自己被微風帶起的酒紅色的髮絲，終於發話：「滾。」

幾個人就這樣，互相攙扶著用最快的速度離開了中庭。

直到中庭重新安靜下來，學妹才好奇地轉頭看向鳽垂垂：「你就是西鐸克學長的新朋友？」

「呃、嗯，我是，我叫鳽垂垂，謝謝妳出手相救！」

垂垂趕緊自我介紹，就怕惹惱了年輕的學妹。感覺上學妹對於男孩子的臉頰或鼠蹊部相當不客氣呀……

「我是比提雅‧沙利爾，你最近自己小心一點吧。」

簡短地這麼說著，比提雅就把視線從垂垂身上移開了。感覺上，她只是恰巧路過這裡，恰巧看到垂垂的困境，所以也就順便出了手。

「啊，好的，謝謝提醒。」

垂垂說完話，對方轉身，踏著靴子朝亨寧花園的方向離開了。

……比提雅‧沙利爾。

垂垂在心裡沉澱了片刻這個名字。

就是那位被更改排名的一年級學妹，同時沙利爾這個姓氏……對於塞萬唯爾政府力有未逮的邊邊角角、檯面底下的社會秩序……可是舉足輕重的存在呢。

等比提雅‧沙利爾走遠以後，垂垂望了望圖書館的方向。因為剛才圍堵他的幾個人就是朝圖書館的方向撤退的，所以這個當刻垂垂也不想再過去主動惹事。他把自己的書包重新揹在背上，決定回家再做報告。

在他步出伯爵方庭之前，眼角瞄到了一抹影子，當他轉頭望過去時，竟然被完完全全的吸引了注意力──

一名金髮、碧眼，面孔如陶瓷般白皙，身材高大挺拔的男學生正站在公佈欄前，仰頭查看著全校排名。

那位男學生的外貌帶給垂垂措手不及的震撼感，讓垂垂第一時間只想到了：宛如古典油畫。

男學生有著一頭淡金色的長捲髮，優雅的順著臉頰與下巴的弧度，捲曲著披垂在穿著校服西裝外套的肩膀上。美麗的金色長髮沒有一絲雜色，是現在非常少見的，有著絲綢般光澤的淡淡金色，垂落在校服棗紅色的西裝外套上，更顯出柔軟健康。從垂垂的方向看過去，是對方的側臉，因此也就毫無保留的映襯出對方筆挺的眉骨、鼻樑、以及唇線；他的正臉正好對著透進門廊的陽光，反射在他的眼底，透出淡的有如水晶般的淺藍色。他整個人高大挺拔，穿著艾爾帝凡高中的西裝制服，無論是寬闊的肩線、厚實的胸線、微微內收的腰曲線、還是筆挺的褲腿線條，都讓他像是古典時期的雕刻作品一般，是難以企及的完美。

這位男學生看了一會兒榜單，這才轉身朝方庭的大門走去。

很顯然，對方也是艾爾帝凡高中相當有名的人物，好幾個與他迎面而過的學生都在偷偷的覷著他，就是想要多看兩眼。但是他看起來並不像安索斯頓他們那般好相處，所以並沒有人膽敢跟他打招呼，就算打了他也不理，保持著自己的步調緩緩的離開了學校。

垂垂心想，這麼有特色的人應該很好打聽吧？改天來問問看對方是誰。

※

第二天，垂垂在每天固定的地點下了公車，並且在每天等紅綠燈的路口等著對面的號誌燈轉綠。

兩輛開道摩托車從奧什蒙索大道的右方切進來，然後又是兩輛。這種開道摩托車通常都是用於有一定層級的安保作業，垂垂注意到了，也就往奧什蒙索大道的方向看去，有點好奇是怎麼一回事。

很快的，一輛名貴的轎車停駛在校門前方不遠，它的後方又是四輛開道摩托車，很顯然正是總共八輛摩托車的護送對象。這輛轎車停靠的位置並沒有阻擋到上學的行人路徑，但也不算太低調，至少來來往往的學生們都能夠清楚的看到它的到來。

雖然艾爾帝凡高中是貴族學校，但開學這麼多天，垂垂好像也沒有看過這麼大排場的車隊。他好奇地探頭探腦著，想著是不是有什麼政府高階官員來學校視察。

轎車的司機下了車，用戴著白手套的手恭敬地打開車門，從車上走下了一位……穿著艾爾帝凡高中制服的學生。

垂垂愣了愣，覺得某種程度上，似乎是意料之中。那位學生正是昨天他在伯爵方庭公佈欄前見過的男學生，由於對方擁有過於完美的外貌，垂垂總覺得馬上就能接受對方在權勢上也同樣完美的設定。

四週的人群鬧哄哄的，剛下車的男學生卻出塵地不受影響。他的背上揹著一只黑色的書包，還有一組看起來像是運動器材的袋子，頭也不回的進入學校正門。

目送對方的身影完全消失後，司機才又坐回轎車的駕駛座，前面四輛開道摩托車先行，然後是轎車，最後是後面四輛摩托車，依序離開現場。

「鳽垂垂，你怎麼站在這裡發呆。」

有點涼涼的聲音，垂垂回頭，見到柏藍把書包甩在肩膀上，就站在他後面。

「我剛剛看到……」

「喔，德瑞吧。」柏藍望了一眼已逐漸消失的最後四輛摩托車：「不用大驚小怪，德瑞他是密根利斯伯爵唯一的繼承人，這樣的上學排場不奇怪吧。」

垂垂再度覺得艾爾帝凡高中很臥虎藏龍，有首相的女兒、議會長的兒子、有錢的企業家之子、王族的後裔，還有長相超乎完美的伯爵之子。

「所以德瑞才剛進學校？」

「嗯，嗯嗯嗯對。」

顯然柏藍之後才到，沒看見對方下車的樣子。

轉頭和幾位叫住他的男女同學打招呼，今天柏藍看起來很有精神。除了書包，他還提著一只黑色的運動袋，垂垂猜測裡面裝的應該是射擊社練習所要使用到的器具，因為這幾天柏藍都帶著它。

「既然德瑞已經到校，我們去找他吧。」還沒等垂垂反應過來柏藍說了什麼，柏藍已經帶著垂垂穿過馬路，走入校門。

「唉唉，可是我不認識他──」

「沒差，我有事情要問他，陪我過去。對了，德瑞也去過幾次封郚，說不定你們可以交流交流。」

「……他去過？」

「好像是陪格絲提過去的。」

「格絲提？」

「別說不知道格絲提是誰，你才跟她打過籃球。」

垂垂不是這個意思：「他為什麼要陪格絲提去封郚？」

「他們兩個很熟，是從小一起長大的，相處起來就像是兄妹一樣。」柏藍放慢了腳步，兩人一起穿越過圖恩走廊的庭園灌木叢：「你認識格絲提，就遲早也會認識他，就像你也會認識艾斯密一樣。艾斯密你見過了──他也跟格絲提很熟，如果格絲提不顧場合就開始睡覺的話，也只有德瑞跟艾斯密兩個人有耐心當她的行動枕頭。他們三個連同以斯拉都是一年六班的同學。」

垂垂有點懂了，這些人都是同一掛的。

「對了，聽說昨天比提雅堵到你被人欺負？」

「啊，」垂垂應了聲：「她告訴你們了嗎？」

「昨天傍晚她用通訊軟體說的。」柏藍頓了頓：「你不用在意那些人，稍微注意別再被他們堵住了就好，事情很快就會解決。」

「好的，其實我想問……」垂垂轉頭看著柏藍：「西鐸克他們是早就知道批卷有問題，才會去圖書館燒考卷的嗎？」

聽到這個問題，柏藍挑了挑眉毛，從他的表情可以看得出來，對於所有發生的事情，他都是清楚的，但他沒想到原來垂垂也會知道，畢竟校園內沒有透露出半點風聲：「那當然，西鐸克就算再怎麼愛搗蛋，也不會無緣無故就去圖書館找別人的考卷的麻煩吧。」兩個人穿過步道，踏上伯爵方庭前的階梯：「所以你也算是認識比提雅了。除了等一下的德瑞，有空還得介紹依利德和雷文給你認識。依利德和比提雅同班，她們都是五班；雷文則是一年級音樂班。」

「喔，好啊。」

跟著柏藍來到一年六班的教室前，垂垂果然看見剛才門口見到的男學生就坐在自己的座位上，好像在翻著一本小說。雖然旁邊沒有人敢跟他說話，但是無論是教室裡、還是教室外面，都有很多學生偷偷窺覷著他，垂垂還看到有人拿起手機在隱晦的拍照。

左右望望，以斯拉、格絲提和艾斯密都不在教室裡。

「其他人還沒來嗎？」

顯然柏藍也注意到了，他靠到門邊，往裡面喊了一聲「德瑞」，對方回過頭來，椅子往後一推，放下書本就走了過來。

「怎麼了？」

「我想跟你借上次那本古代圖鑑。」

「以騎士家徽為題目的那本？」

「對。我妹的歷史作業要用，能借我幾星期？」

德瑞露出不太明白的表情：「你妹妹不是才國中，怎麼會有這種歷史作業題目？」

「她學期初兩個月到羅凡度去當交換學生，被那邊的歷史老師為難了。所以是我的主意，定這個題目。」

「你又來了。」德瑞很受不了的皺起了眉。

柏藍嘴角扯出了一抹笑：「你懂的，任何人都不能欺負我妹妹。」

「好，我明天帶來給你。」

「謝啦。」

「不用急著還我沒關係。」德瑞瞥了垂垂一眼，好像知道垂垂是誰，並沒有太意外。

「嗯。」應了聲，柏藍指著垂垂：「這位是鳽垂垂，我們班的轉學生。」

「兆洲人？」

「對，來自封郚。」從德瑞的反應，垂垂猜想，他一定聽其他人提過自己了；柏藍接著又替垂垂介紹德瑞：「這位是德瑞里西華‧昂密根利斯。」

垂垂愣了一下，原來「德瑞」只是簡稱，對方的全名好長啊。

「你好，很高興認識你。」

此時他們後方傳來一些此起彼落的打招呼聲。垂垂回頭，看見以斯拉‧柯爾賀一邊走過來，一邊回應左右同學們的問好，手上拎著兩個書包。稍微落後的是艾斯密，肩膀上斜斜挎著自己的運動書包，懷裡抱著睡意正濃的格絲提。

「格絲提今天來上學了？」柏藍露出驚訝的表情。

「這幾天早晨以斯拉都特地繞過去接她來學校，過幾天就會換我。」德瑞里西華解釋道，走出教室一把從艾斯密懷中接過格絲提。雖然不能說他們接手的動作有多麼粗魯，但不知道為什麼，垂垂總覺得德瑞里西華和艾斯密是用一種運送貨物的態度，在運送格絲提。

因為和格絲提打過籃球，在垂垂的印象中，格絲提一點也不矮，至少接近一百七十公分。同樣的以斯拉身高也高，兩個女孩子都是站在男生堆中也不輸人的身高。不過如果是要跟艾斯密、德瑞里西華比，就有一段差距了，從垂垂的目測艾斯密至少有一百八十幾，德瑞里西華又更高一點，所以兩人在「運送」格絲提的時候，她的身高優勢完全消失，看起來就和一般的女孩子沒什麼兩樣。

德瑞里西華把格絲提搬到教室的位子上，讓她趴在桌上繼續睡，而艾斯密則接過以斯拉手上的兩個書包，簡單和柏藍、垂垂打招呼就先進教室。以斯拉因此顯得沒那麼匆忙了。

「柏藍、垂垂學長？早安。」

「早安。」

因為才剛剛到校，以斯拉今天穿著整齊的西裝制服，打著領巾，一頭霧黑色的長髮隨著臉頰與下巴的弧度順下來，在走廊窗外的陽光下映出滑順的質地。

柏藍莞爾：「德瑞說最近妳每天都去接格絲提。」

「趁我有空的時候勤快點，否則這傢伙就又要因為曠課太多、在勒令退學的邊緣徘徊。」以斯拉嘆了口氣。

「對了，後天就是社團宣傳，學生會準備得怎樣？」

「大致上都差不多了，每年也是大同小異，有章程的。倒是你們社團呢？」

「我和艾斯密會上場。」

「那一定很有看頭，我會去捧場的。」以斯拉揚起一抹笑。

柏藍詢問：「妳呢？學生會在活動兩天沒有宣傳工作，妳要純逛校園？」

「怎麼可能。」以斯拉又是笑，灰綠色的瞳孔閃爍著光芒：「這樣子無聊死了，我有驚喜。」

「喔？」

「米勒斯膜沒有洩密吧，他也有份。」

「你們兩個該不會要表演當眾接吻？」

以斯拉給柏藍一記白眼：「當天就知道了。」

被賣了關子，柏藍也沒有繼續追問下去：「格絲提呢？」

「她要去女子籃球校隊、網球校隊和游泳校隊幫忙。」

「……她好忙。」

「能記嘉獎，當然好，又不知道這學期她會收到多少張警告通知單，能夠累積嘉獎的時候先幫她累積一些。」感覺上，以斯拉一直都在幫格絲提操心，垂垂心想，雖然以斯拉的外表給人聰明能幹的感覺，加上又在學生會任職，幾次關於學生會的發言都顯得強勢，但是在跟朋友的相處方面，倒是意外的顯得很照顧人。

第一堂的上課鐘聲響了起來，以斯拉看了教室內一眼，有點亂糟糟的。

「我要先回去了。」

「嗯，辛苦的班長。」

「你不也是嗎？」

「我可沒妳這麼盡責，我們班還有安索跟米勒斯膜啊。」

「這學期我們班的風紀委員是艾斯密……現在的他可無法發揮太多功用。」以斯拉指了指艾斯密的方向，垂垂沒想到，剛剛被放下時還趴在桌上睡覺的格絲提，此時已經整個人倒到隔壁的艾斯密身上去了；作為枕頭的角色，艾斯密本來拿著一本書在看，現在幾乎可以說是動彈不得。

柏藍大笑：「妳快回去維持秩序吧，也救救艾斯密，我跟垂垂要回班上了。」

「嗯，拜拜。」

「拜拜。」


End file.
